MiniSkirt Girl
by Tetsuna
Summary: Oneshot. Miroku and Sango have been close friends since middle school. Now, the two are in college, but not the same one. What happens when love starts?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Tetsuna is back with another Mir/San! Well, I got this idea ages ago, and kind of withheld it cuz I was already writing a fic. But I decided to post it anyways. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic other than Natsu. Rumiko Takahasi does.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Mini-Skirt Girl

Sango flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. The cool breeze was going underneath her skirt, and she nearly cowered down to warm herself. Why did they have to wear those stupid, scratchy uniforms in the first place? She always threw it off as soon as she got home anyway.

Clutching her books, she saw a lone figure approaching her on the sidewalk.

"About time, Miroku! We're going to be late!" she said, tugging on her best friend's ear. He pushed her hand away. "Ow, ow, ow…" he said, rubbing it. The earring on his right ear glinted slightly.

"What was that for?" he whined, putting an arm over her shoulder. She laughed at him. He was giving her the droopy puppy-dog eyes again.

"For being late. Now let's go! Honestly, I don't know why I wait for you, especially in this weather…"

"It feels fine to me!"

Sango snorted, and the two of them began to pick up speed.

"Well, you're not wearing a skirt!"

"I never will, too," Miroku retaliated, a manic glint in his eye.

"Gods, I know we'll get there late! I can't run too fast in a skirt when it's this windy. I don't want my skirt to fly up."

It was okay for her to talk to Miroku like that. He was a very easygoing kind of guy.

He grinned, the scooped her up in his arms and started to run.

"Put me down, baka! Put me down right now!"  
Miroku leisurely dropped her. She landed with an 'oof' on the sidewalk.

"Right on my butt, too. You know what, I change my mind. I'll run."  
Laughing, both she and Miroku ran out towards the school.

They were just friends. Really close friends, with no romantic relationship whatsoever. Miroku had his own set of girls, they all swooned over him, with his beautiful purple-blue eyes and his sweet way of carrying himself. He never seemed to do anything wrong in front of girls, he was smooth, smelled good, and was really good at all sorts of sports, preferably footballl. Though, he found the way the girls seemed to attract to him amusing. When he groped them, he discovered that he preferred the sting of a slap to the shrill sound of a giggle.

Sango herself was a normal looking girl, not the extreme sort of handsome like Miroku was, but okay. Pretty tomboyish, but still having a lot of 'girl' in her, she was a pretty unique person. She was even better than even Miroku at football, and rocked at every other sport. But since sports had to be played in skirts too—well, lots of guys were punished by her and came a little too close to her fist of doom.

The two were inseperable, and though lots of people had made fun of them for being so close when they were younger, people had gotten used to it. After all, they thought that one day it would turn into the kind of romance that you only saw on TV. They gave that up too after a while. It seemed as though Miroku and Sango were going to be just friends, forever and ever.

But that was at first.

By their senior year, both of the two had definitely matured. Miroku was getting more girls, and Sango was getting even smarter, that is, if 'matured' was defined in either case.

They both went to their senior prom. They both had different dates. Sango had gone a pretty long yellow dress, but still refused to wear much makeup, just a little bit of eyeliner and some clear lip-gloss. And, like every other day, she had used that sugar vanilla body wash, that gave her her own little distinct scent. Her date had just come in a white formal shirt and pants along with dress shoes; they really didn't know each other much, they were just both in desperate need of dates and found that they were the last resorts.

Miroku looked ten times, if not eleven, better than Sango's date. He too had his own smell, one of Axe, not too heavy, and a dark, midnight blue tux with a dark green shirt underneath. His earring glinted as he walked. His date, of course, was his current girlfriend, a sweet, flirtatious burnette with a long blue dress.

But that night, neither of them had danced much with their dates. They mostly danced with each other. Sango didn't have to worry about stepping on his feet or slipping or any other embarrassing moments. Miroku was her pal, her bud… but yet he smelled so good… she had shaken out of it. No, no, she couldn't think of him like _that. _

Miroku danced with her mostly because he could be natural around her. Not saying that he wasn't around other girls, but even smooth-talking Miroku felt that some day he might accidentally say or do something wrong. When he was with Sango, he didn't, he couldn't, worry about those sort of things.

During the slow dance, Sango had remembered Miroku's arm around her waist. Her original date was now dancing with Miroku's girlfriend, (who he broke up with after the prom.) She felt so safe, so secure, that she didn't want to let go of him even after the dance.

And how they had drove around in his car after that, stopping to look up at the night sky. Then he would release his thoughts to her.

How he was worried about the test next week. How his dog was dying. How he didn't know whether he'd ever find the girl of his dreams…

It seemed silly, but she had listened. And she had remembered that night for the rest of her life.

Now, they were graduating. Expecting his best friend to be happy, Miroku walked up to her and gave her a big fat bear hug. He let loose when he saw that his buddy wasn't hugging him back.

"What's up Sango? Where are the smiles? We've finally graduated, after piles of homework and studying! I'm just going to the community college here, but still…"

"I'm going to Toudai," she said gloomily.

He looked at her, excited. He knew that she was smart, but it was still a surprise… Tokyo University?

"You're so smart, Sango. I wish I had just half of your brains." He gave her another hug.

"I'm still going to sneak into your dorm to say 'hi,' though, if you don't mind. Toudai isn't that hard to sneak into, it's said…"

Sango smiled at her best friend. Miroku was really clever, and really stealthy. She had always looked up to him. She knew that she had studied long and hard for Toudai, but he had been with her every minute… surely he was paying attention? She was sure that he had tried for Toudai early too, but apparently not. That meant a good few years without her best bud…

Chapter Two

But she had gotten along quite well. Of course she had been inside Toudai, she had had to take the test, but the second time she came in, it seemed even bigger. She had become friends with the girl she was sharing the dorm with, Kagome. They were pretty close, though never as close as she and Miroku were…

Kagome scooped up a nice big bunch of salad and dropped it on her plate. "It's all you can eat, too," she said, excited, on their first day of school as she walked past the table in which Sango was sitting alone.

"Yummy," Sango mumbled sarcastically, chewing very slowly on some oden. She remembered how good Miroku's mother's oden was… and how they had joked when they were younger that if they got married they'd bring his mother in to live with them, they were both really terrible cooks.

Kagome turned around to see who had spoken. Her face lit up.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. Can I sit here?"  
Sango looked up from her food and nodded. Kagome slid in next to her.

"So, which dorm do you have?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Number 28, second floor." She mumbled. "The person who's sharing with me is Higurashi or something…"

"Cool! That's me, I guess we're going to be dorm buddies this year!" She smiled, lighting up her face again. Sango nodded and began to play with her food with the fork, mixing it around until it was a strange-looking mess.

"There's something on your mind, isn't there? Did you leave your boyfriend at home or something?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's a best friend."  
Kagome looked taken aback.

"You're best friend's a guy?" Straightening herself up to show that she was very proud of it, Sango replied with a firm, "Yes."

"That's cool… I never had too many guy friends." She started to look around her. "Speaking of which, this is Toudai; we have got to start looking around for the cuter guys before they get taken."

Sango laughed. This girl wasn't so bad. At least she was funny.

Kagome pointed over at a boy who definitely stood out in the crowd. He had long white hair, golden eyes which they could see even from their distance, and a black T-shirt. He had his hands in his pockets with that carelessly cute nature, walking that way up the lunch line to enter his number. At first, Kagome was sure she saw little ears sticking through his thick hair, but was sure it was just an illusion.

"Like him. He's really cute…!" Kagome smiled. "Imagine dating that hottie…" she sighed.

Sango was starting to like the girl even more. With a guy for a best friend, she really couldn't talk about how cute the different boys were, without making Miroku blush or feel uncomfortable.

"Ooh… or that guy, right there!" Kagome nodded her head over in the direction of the glass doors, where a boy with dark hair and purple-blue eyes was coming through from…

"Miroku!" Sango said, not ashamed at all that half the people in the cafeteria had turned to look at her. She stood up so abruptly that she almost upset her plate, but steadied it just in time. Running towards her buddy, she turned to see the awed look on Kagome's face.

"Sango! What's up? I have to breeze by, this is just my lunch period, but I need to know your dorm number if I want to visit you."

"You're awesome, Miroku!" she threw her arms around his neck, and he hugged her back. "It's number 28, second floor, oh, and I'm sharing, so be sure not to disturb Kagome."

The two of them turned to face Kagome, who, blushing and trying to hide a big, mischievous smile, waved at them.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight," he said, kissing her forehead (In a very friendly way) and winking as he walked off.

The lunchroom was quiet for a second. But the bustle returned soon after.

"So, was that your boyfriend?" she asked. "He's cute."

"Best friend," Sango corrected.

"But how can he be just your friend? You hugged him and he kissed you…"

"In a very friendly way," she sighed. "Nothing romantic."  
Kagome slurped up a bit of her soda.

"So why then…" she said, smiling almost wickedly, "is he coming up to our dorm tonight?"

Blushing furiously, Sango picked up her tray and put it on the conveyor belt. "It was nice meeting you," she said quickly, her blush deepening. "But I really have to go right now. See you in class."

Sango hurried up the stairs, heaving. That was close… she knew she couldn't answer that question. Why was he coming up to her dorm that night? It was quite queer sounding, but still…

Kagome should not have cornered her like that.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still messing with her food. The boy with the long white hair walked by. The seats were full except for hers, so he shrugged and joined her.

"Hi," she whispered timidly. The puppy dog ears she had seen before weren't just an illusion. They were actually there, and she could see them twitching. A necklace of strange beads dangled from his neck as he leaned over slightly to eat.

"Hmph." That was his answer. Grabbing a fork, he began to wolf down his ramen noodles ravenously, as though he had eaten for days.

"You… like ramen noodles, I guess?" she asked. This guy was a bit… different.

He glared at her with his beautiful golden orbs.

"Feh. You shouldn't be judging other people's eating habits. I didn't come to sit with a prep like you… it's just that the other guys stole my spot and I don't feel like having to deal with blood all over my claws today. Don't let it get to your head."

Man, he was arrogant… and violent. Picking up her tray as well, Kagome glared at the boy, then said, "Well, it was you who came to sit down in the first place."

At her mentioning of the word, 'sit,' he went face down onto the tiles on the floor in one quick movement. Thinking he was going into some kind of fit, she turned to him, narrowed her eyes, and walked off, not even thinking to put her tray away.

Classes were harder than Sango had expected. By the time class was over, night had fallen, and she lay down on the bed with a book on her stomach and a hand on her head.

She forgot entirely about Miroku's coming, and quickly changed before flopping down on her bed to sleep. Kagome snuggled down in the bed opposite hers, then switched off the light.

At one a.m. the window's doors had started to rattle slightly. Soon, they swung open, and Miroku stepped inside. He inhaled the air and looked around. 'Toudai's dorms were beautiful… he thought. 'And so is the lady I will be visiting tonight…' the thought was added too wickedly.

Walking over to Sango, he looked down at her. She was moving around in her sheets, twisting and turning. He leaned a little closer to her, taking in her sugar vanilla scent. Suddenly, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer as though he were a giant teddy bear. She kissed him, still sleeping, on the lips.  
Just at that moment, Kagome, who had woken up to get a glass of water, walked into the room.

"Eep!" she screamed, and her glass fell and shattered on the ground. Miroku loosened himself from Sango's iron grip. Sango's eyes flew open just in time.

"Oh, hi, Miroku. Kagome, what the hay? You've already broken a glass?"

Kagome was red, very red. "Yea, silly me… heh-heh," she said to Sango, then, mouthing to Miroku "what were you doing to her while she was asleep?"

Miroku cocked his head at her, motioning that he had not. She mouthed it again. "Nothing, it just sort of happened… sleep-walking without walking, I guess…"  
Sango fumed, darting in front of Miroku, a blush developing on her cheeks.

"Oh, so now you're keeping secrets from me? Since when did you and Kagome get so close, may I ask?"

Surprised at the comment, he smiled slyly and pulled his hair from his face.

"Don't say that, Sango dear. You probably don't want to know what you did to me in your sleep, my dear little kitten."

"And what was that?"  
Tossing her legs over the bed, Sango glared at him, then gave Kagome a pleading look.

"One of you has to tell me. I'll _make _one of you tell me."  
Both turned away from her, crossing their arms.

"Nope. Not telling."

"C'mon!"

Miroku smiled at her persistence, casually coming closer, hands in his pockets. She picked up a pillow, holding it over her head.

"If you don't tell me, I'll smash this pillow against your over-sized head."  
He laughed, sensing how serious she was. Then, he quickly leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

"That's what you were doing."

She blushed at the contact, closing her eyes for a second and inhaling deeply. The smell of Axe was filling her nostrils, and she could almost see Kagome's delighted smirk behind her back.

"Oh," she said, quietly. "I see."

Miroku laughed again, then poked her forehead playfully. "You're blushing, by the way, Sango-chan."  
This brought Kagome into a fit of giggles, and she stifled them into her pillow.

"You are just cruel, you know that, 'Roku?"

"Well, must of the girls I've been with would differ to that during the relationship and agree whole-heartedly after the break-up. So, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Ja 'ne, Sango-chan, Kagome-san. Sleep well, hime."

And with that, he climbed out of the window, slowly dropping from the walls, and landing softly into the grass before revving up his motorcycle and speeding off.

Sango let her head crash into the bed, her pillow now covering her face to hide the blush that was obviously still heating her face. Kagome let out a final laugh before lifting it casually from her.

"S-a-n-g-o…"

"What?"  
Sango rolled to the side, trying to give time for her blush to fade. Imitating Miroku, she quickly stabbed her forehead with her forefinger.

"You're blushing, Sango-chan."

She shot up, her dark hair flying about.

"I'm not blushing? Am I blushing? How can you say I'm blushing! See, no blush! No friggin' redness in my friggin' face.. I am such a horrible liar, aren't I?"

Kagome nodded in agreement, as the redness of Sango's face had definitely grown three shades deeper.

"Maybe all you need to do is sleep it off. That's what I'm going to do with the supposed 'hotties' of this school."

"AKA, silver-haired hunk in the lunch line."

"I hate you."

Sango threw a pillow at her roommate playfully.

"No, baby, you know you love me."

Kagome turned to face her, smiling lightly. "But, yes, him. I can't believe how much of a jerk he is. Wolfing down some noodles like there's no tomorrow, then saying he only sat down at my table 'cuz everywhere else was full. And then when I reprimand him, he gets on the floor like he's in some sort of fit! Ugh!"

At that, she rolled over and brought the covers over her head. Then…

"Stupid lights."

clap, clap .

The lights quickly flickered off, and Kagome's snores continued to drown into the night.

But Sango stayed wide awake.

'Miroku… he smells so good… so enticing… But I should now him by now, he's probably on the street right now making out with some chic in a mini-skirt… Sometimes I wish that 'mini-skirt' girl could be me… 

_Oh, Miroku, you'll never understand, will you?_

_You'll never come to know how I feel._

_Miroku, I've always liked you._

_Now. I might love you._

_Do you me?'_

It sounded like a poem written her head, a good one for once, she could sincerely admit that she sucked at writing. But this one was good… but if Miroku were to hear them—yea, he'd freak out. Pulling the covers over her head, she tried to make the words disappear, but they were etched into her mind, sticking to her like burs.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day the alarm clock bleeped out into the silence.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Kagome yelled, sitting up on her bed, her eyes wide. Sango rolled over and groaned.

'_Ah, yes, I remember know. I'm stuck in a dorm with the hyper psycho girl who strangely enough might be of ample interest to me.'_

"Gosh, Kagome, calm down, it was just the alarm clock."

Kagome blushed before leaping out of bed.

"I call the shower first."

"Hurry up."

Brushing her teeth, Sango stared into the mirror. She had to admit, she wasn't exactly the princess-beautiful type, just a sweet, tomboy-ish, run outside and play baseball sort of beautiful. Not exactly her preferred type.

Now that was different with Kagome. What could she say? They both weren't beautiful to the extent that boys would literally worship them, but Kagome was—pretty. A word you could not use to describe Sango… she sighed, unpacking her petite make-up bag and turning to the bathroom door, banging.

"I said hurry up, Kaggers!"

She put an ear to the door, and caught the perky little girl singing, "Happy Face" (Destiny's Child, don't own) at the top of her lungs.

"I woke up this morning, the sunshine was shining, I put on my happy face…"

More confessions had to be made. Kagome wasn't exactly a spectacular singer.

"Shut up and get out, I'm begging you!"

Pouting, Kagome opened the door, hitting Sango in the face.

"Sorry, roomie…" she said apologetically as Sango nursed her nose. She received a pretty impolite, "whatever" in reply.

After showering, she quickly put on her famous purple-red eyeliner and chap-stick, and was surprised, but in a good way, to find that Kagome wasn't wearing any make-up at all.

"It's not good for my pores," she explained, and Sango let her head fall into her hands.

Dressing decently in a pair of pale blue Capri and a white t-shirt, she carefully picked up her books, finding that Kagome was waiting for her outside of the door. They walked along, admiring the smooth wood of the staircase, and the glassy tile of the floors.

"I don't think I can ever get over the beauty of this place," Kagome sighed.

"Yea, it's like it'll remain forever new."

Kagome nodded, then abruptly hooked arms with Sango before running to the breakfast line.

"We'd better hurry, I seriously want to get my food and a nice table."

Grabbing bowls and boxes of cereal, along with biscuits, they raced without precaution to the closest table, nearly spilling their food. Laughing, they sat down, before hearing a haughty male voice over their shoulder,

"You'd better move over, I saw this table first."  
Kagome turned red at the sight of the golden eyes and silver hair. Seeing that her friend was losing it, Sango turned over to face the person who emitted the words.

"We're not moving, loser."

"Maybe you'd like me to make you, then."

"That would be impossible."

'Feh-ing' loudly, he lifted a clawed hand, and in one sweep, sent their trays crashing to the floor. Sango shot up from her seat, her face now turning pink. And she punched him in the face—hard.

"You are _such _an inconsiderate jerk! Ugh! C'mon Kagome, let's let him have this table if, that's what he wants."

"Yea, he can sit here if he's that desperate."

Again, he fell face-down into the floor.

Kagome shook her head. She wished she could've done what Sango just did, punched him in the face. She had been so tempted to kick him, but her heart was soft, and would not allow it. Seeing anyone in any sort of pain made her cringe.

Sango was still fuming into the first class, and she sat down with her arms crossed in front of their laptops, not even bothering to work on the assignment. Kagome wasn't even there, all the faces would have been new, had she not seen them the day before.

"I finished it yesterday," she whispered. "I didn't feel like working much today."

"Miss Ginzuishou, are you finished with your work?"

She laid back in her chair, and said softly, "Yea."

"Then work on tomorrow's."

"Been there, done that."

"Well then, from now on, I want you to stop working ahead, so that the other students can keep up. Understand?"

"Whatever."

"Good."

She looked over the room, smiling at how everyone else was working diligently. Her eye caught one person though—and he seemed to be finished as well.

He seemed pretty tall, and his hair was dark-brown and tied, and it was probably as long as her own. Bangs were covering his eyes, as he was looking down.

And then he looked up, revealing chocolate orbs, and smiled. She smiled back. He pointed to the computer, then made all sorts of movements, finally mouthing the words, 'Chat room… yahoo…I'm mugen82…'

Aah, so he wanted to chat in class. That could be fun. And his name, it meant 'infinity…' now that was seriously creative. A smile tugging on her lips, she mouthed back, 'barayume23, I'll be there…'

She quickly disconnected her laptop from the cord that was powering it up, and lay it on her lap, feverishly typing to get to the yahoo chat room. Finally logging in, she pulled some hair out of her face.

**Mugen82: **Hey, what's up? I think I've seen you before…

**Barayume23: **That's cuz I was here yesterday, baka.

**Mugen82: **Oh. 3.By the way, my name's Natsu. And you are…

**Barayume23: **Sango. So happy to be in college. So happy that I made it into Toudai. Sad cuz my bf didn't.

**Mugen82: **Boyfriend?

**Barayume23: **No, no, I think I got you confused. Best friend.

**Mugen82: **Ah, I see, I suppose that she was very traumatized, then?

**Barayume23: **_He. _Not exactly. Just wished me good luck.

**Mugen82: **Oh… it's a guy. Ever had a relationship?

**Barayume23: **Nah. He's just a friend. Nothing more.

**Mugen82: **Whatever you say, darling.

She grinned. This was actually fun.

**Barayume23: **What are you majoring in?

**Mugen82: **biology

**Barayume23: **Medical field. I've got a lotta years to work off… 

**Mugen82: **Plastic Surgeon?

She gasped. How would he know?

**Barayume23: **How'd you know?

**Mugen82: **It's in your personaility, BY23, you seem the type to punch a person's lights out, then put their face back together, like what you did with poor Inu back at breakfast.

**Barayume23: **You saw. Ah, well, I don't apologize. He's a jerk.

**Houshi52: **Hey, Sango, didn't expect you to be on at a time like this?

**Barayume23: **'roku? What are you doing on, then? Trying to get a hookup during school hours?

**Mugen82: **Oh… I suppose this is your bf, then?

**Barayume23: **Best friend, yea. Miroku, meet Natsu.

**Houshi52: **Pleasure. If I could shake your hand I certainly would, M82.

**Mugen82: **The feeling is mutual.

**Barayume23: **You two are talking like you're hooking up or something.

**Houshi52: **I would've said a lotta crap to you right now if the bell hadn't rung, hime. But it has, so I've gotta scram. Bye, love.

**Mugen82: **Princess? Love? What the?

**Barayume23: **A joke. We play around like that.

**Mugen82: **Cell #? We can talk. Mine's 451-6098

**Barayume23: **451-3276. I think I"d better log off myself. Sayonara, Natsu-san.

She smiled as she logged off and slowly closed her laptop, turning around to see Natsu do the same. He looked up and winked, just as the bell rung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the day was bliss for Sango. She skipped through the halls, and met Kagome with a big goofy smile on her face.

"Hey, Kaggers. What's to eat?"

"Um… Sango? Lunch was three hours ago. We get dinner ourselves, remember?"  
Sango stopped skipping and looked at her, before drawing out her wallet.

"So, we go together then?"

Kagome blushed. "Sorry, I promised to go with… Inu."

Sango stared at her in disbelief. "Isn't he the guy that I punched in the cafeteria?"

Kagome nodded. "He's not all bad, he's just a little arrogant. He helped me in Physics today… he's really kind of nice. He asked whether I'd go to dinner with him, and I agreed on the spur of the moment."

Sango sighed now, flipping her dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Fine. I guess I'll get some fast food then, and maybe I can grab some Pocky…" but she still gave her very best puppy dog pout. A second later, she felt her pocket vibrate, as her cell phone rang. Picking it up, she winked to Kagome, telling her in body language that all was well and that she should go have fun.

"Moshi moshi?" she said, placing her cell phone precariously between her shoulder and her ear.

"Hime? Sango? Great, I've been trying to get to you all day!"

"Hey, 'Roku… what's up?"

"Nothing much, but I was wondering if could meet in WacDonalds today. I just got off from school, and you know, I was kind of bored. I'm missing my hime, Sango."

She chuckled. "Ah, you are, aren't you? Okay, fine. I'll meet you there."

"No, no, I'll meet you at your school. I'm taking the motorcycle, if you don't mind."

"I don't. Bye 'Roku-kun."

"Bye, hime."  
Placing her cell phone in her magenta, lizard-skin print purse instead of her pocket now, Sango rushed back to the dorm, quickly rummaging through her clothes. It wasn't a special occasion, but she felt like she ought to look especially nice, even though she knew Miroku would say she looked okay in anything.

Finally deciding on an ruffled, pink tennis skirt and a liter pink polo shirt, she grabbed the lizard purse and slipped on a pair of sandals. Sango had never been one to overdress. Half- hazardly putting her hair up, she walked out of the door, locking the door behind her and pocketing the keys.  
Sighing, Sango started down the steps to the main entrance hall, her sandals flapping against the floor like flip-flops, filling the room with quite an echo, which was repeated by the hundred or so students flooding in and out of the doors. She craned her neck for any sign of Miroku.

And there he was. At the door, talking to no one other than Natsu. His piercing chocolate eyes pointed in her direction, waving for her to come over. It took Miroku a minute to find her, and he finally turned too.

"Hime! What's up?" he yelled, walking towards her, hands in pockets, his dark purple shirt matching his eyes perfectly. He gave her a quick hug.

"The sky, I guess."

He poked her forehead playfully. "Not the sarcasm again." He looked over at Natsu, who was staring rather uncomfortably at them, as though he disapproved. "I think Mugen82 over there would like to talk to you."  
She flushed scarlet, then began to run towards him as well.

"Hey, Natsu!"

"Hey," he said. His voice was deeper than she expected, quite like Miroku's, but with a different, indescribable tint to it. She realized that it was the first time she had heard it. He seemed to be expecting a hug as well, so she smiled shlyly and patted his back. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

A scowl was forming on Miroku's face now. '_How dare he touch Sango like that? Who does he all of a sudden think he is?'_

But now she slowly eased away. "Miroku and I are going to WacDonald's. 'Roku, mind if he came with," she asked, then turning to Natsu, "That is… if you don't have plans, Natsu."

Natsu shook his head, "No, I don't, I'd gladly come with, if your 'best friend' complies." He put a particular emphasis on the words, 'best friend' as he spoke, shooting the accused 'bf' a death-glare. Miroku fought back his instinct to punch the guy in the face. "I don't have enough room on my motorcycle, Sango. I'm not going to carry another guy, anyway."

She pouted, kind of surprised at his sudden sour attitude. Well, she couldn't force him…

"But don't you have a car, Natsu?"

He nodded. "Yea. I could follow you, I guess." 

She grinned now, saying shyly, "Well, see you there."

"Ja 'ne, Sango-chan, Miroku-san."

"'Ja' yourself, baka." He whispered it under his breath, so that Sango would not be pained with the fact that her 'bf' didn't seem to like her latest friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He handed the motorcycling helmet to her, his only one, and she attempted to squeeze it on her head.

"Augh! I can't breathe in here!" He grinned.

"My dear Sango," he said, smirking, "If anything were to happen, I would prefer that my head get crushed and not yours."

She laughed. "Don't speak like that."  
But he was being dead serious. As dangerous as it sounded, he was going to somehow beat Natsu to WacDonald's, manage to grab their dinner, and go back to his own school grounds to eat, outside, maybe even take a dip in the neighboring hotel's pool, as his guardian Mushin owned it.

Revving up the engine, he nearly jolted when he felt Sango's arms encircle his waist. She was scared stiff.

"Loosen up," he said, as he exited the college campus' parking lot. She did. And he took on a burst of speed that she might've thought inhuman. They zoomed through the WacDonald's drive-thru, and he braked so quickly that Sango felt she would fall over. Lifting up the plastic shield in the front, she gasped, out of air,

"What was that all about?"

He grinned, "I'm guessing you'll take #3, as always."  
0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Natsu tapped impatiently at the steering wheel. This 'Miroku' guy was a little too clingy to be just a friend. Well, if he was, as Sango had very clearly made sure of, then he should loosen up and give him a try with the girl. What he meant was, she seemed nice, and smart, as she managed to finish three days worth of work in only one, and she wasn't giggly and silly like all those other girls.

He smirked. Well, if Miroku was to be the wall between him and Sango, he was just going to have to knock it down.

He looked briefly at his side-windows, and gasped as he spotted a zooming black motorcycle. There was a flash of pink, and then it was gone.

Blinking, he thought it over quickly. It seemed as though the wall was trying to get bigger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Miroku, where we going?"

"To take a bit of a swim."

"What? What about Natsu?"

"He won't mind being ditched. He was driving too slowly anyway."

"If you drive like that all the time, I'm surprised that you're still alive! Miroku…"  
He made a turn into the hotel.

"I'll ask Mushin to see if he has some bathing suits to give us."  
She flushed. They had not been in a pool together since they were eight, and the thought of seeing what his muscles probably looked like now made her shiver.

"Ah… okay."  
He returned with a card-key and a bikini set and trunks.

"Our room is 303. Upstairs. You take the bathroom, I'll just change in the living area."

The blush on her face was growing bolder. "Hai. Thank you."  
She carefully picked up the green bathing suit from him, lifting them to her face. They looked like they could barely cover her eyes, let alone her breast.

"I could never wear this! Miroku! You have got to learn to have some decency! It's like… you wearing a speedo in there!"

He laughed. "It's stretch, I'm sure it will cover you nicely."

"If it doesn't, I'll have your neck, Houshi."

Snatching the card-key from him, she tried to push it into the slit. The light above flashed red, showing that access was denied. Annoyed, she began to push it in harder, hoping that that irritating red light would be replaced with green.

"Whoa, don't break the card…" he crooned, slowly coming up behind her, taking the card from her hands and gently slipping it into the hole, earning himself a green light. She froze, not even daring to take a breath in the timespan that she was in his embrace, whilst his hot breath parted her hair.

He slipped away, opening the door and entering, handing her the swim suit, then closing the bathroom door.

She quickly stripped down, pulling the bikini up to her hips, carefully tying the strings around her neck for the top. He was right. It was stretchy, even though it was still by far the skimpiest suit she had ever worn. Pulling her scrunchie out, she let her dark hair fall to her back, quickly using a Q-tip that was in her purse to take off the eyeliner, before draping a towel around herself and opening the door.

She closed it, blushing.

Of course, she had forgotten. Miroku was changing in there… she had been lucky that he hadn't even finished, he was tugging on his boxers when she had opened up.

He did have nice muscles. Everywhere. They weren't bulky… they were just there… and the worst part was: he had looked up. He had seen her see him, and he had smiled.

Her stomach churned now as she put her back to the door, sliding down slowly and groaning. How could she be so stupid! Putting her ear to the door, she waited for any sounds that showed that he was leaving. But he didn't. Knocking quickly, he opened up without waiting for an answer, an evil smirk on his face.

"I know you're finished, Sango-chan," he said softly as he grabbed a towel, then leaned in slightly to whisper, "So… did you like what you saw?"

She flushed red again, pulling her towel up further as to cover everything she could. Of course, that was trick question, one not meant to be answered, ever. Shrugging the whole thing off, he grabbed her hand and lead her to the swimming area.

'_Look at her… she's so shy, so decent… so friggin' hot!'_

She moved her bangs out of her eyes, placing her towel on the chair before splashing into the water, her hair billowing out around her. She looked like a mermaid. His eyes stayed locked on her figure as she swam through, his fantasies broken when she yelled, "'Roku! C'mon in!"  
He did.

"You know…I feel bad about leaving Natsu."

"Don't. He won't mind."

Sango frowned, wading a little closer to him.

"But that was still mean… I feel like such a jerk!"

At these words, Miroku cringed. It seemed as though he would make his princess upset.

Maybe it helped that he had put an arm around her.

"Don't… I should feel bad, I was driving. You had no control over the direction we were heading in. I'm sincerely sorry, Sango. I think I don't want my hime to get snatched up."  
Her face reddened- but not in embarrassment this time, but an angry.

"So," she hissed, pulling herself from his embrace, "You want me to grow up and be lonely, don't you Miroku? You want me to stand around, while you go banging with a pack of cheerleaders, never getting the chance to be with people of the other gender--- other than you? Listen Miroku, I'm your friend, and I know you have only the best interests for me, but I decide who I go out with. If your problem is that you don't like Natsu, big deal. I don't care. In fact, I'm going to call him right now. Maybe he'll go take me for a REAL dinner, huh?"  
With that, she stormed off, soaking wet and fuming. Miroku let himself sink down to neck level. Well, it was true that they hadn't eaten yet, but what'd she mean by 'real?'

"Ah, there I go again… making my poor hime flustered…"

Sango hurriedly threw on her clothes and squeezed the water from her hair, not caring much that she had no means of transportation at all. Grabbing her purse, she stormed out of the door, slamming it shut. Miroku, seeing that she meant business, quickly stood up and climbed out of the pool, not bothering to dry himself.

"Sango! My hime! What are you doing? Come back!"

She turned to him, her expression dangerous.

"Don't ever call me your princess again unless you mean it."

"I mean it, Sango."

Another voice erupted from the hotel.

"Miroku, you baka! What are you doing soaking wet in your trunks in the middle of the parking lot? Go change, boy, before you ruin my good name!"

"You'd better listen to Mushin, Miroku. I'm leaving. See you… around."

Adjusting her purse, Sango started her long walk back to the school, head down and heart aching. She knew she had overreacted, but her emotions were reaching the boiling point and hit it with his innocent remark. Her sandals clicked as the beat against the sidewalk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Natsu checked his side-view mirror again. He was pink again, this time going much slower, and nearly stopped. Switching to the side of the road, he rolled down the window to see the pale, upset figure of Sango.

"Barayume23… what's up?"  
She looked up and smiled.

"Oh… just walking back. Are you sure you don't need a ride, Sango-chan? I'll gladly give it to you."

Her grin widened, lighting up her delicate features, "Yea, okay."  
He pressed a button to unlock it, and she pulled the car door open and sat down.

When she was smaller, her father had told her that you could tell a lot about a person not just from their purse, but also from the smell of their automobile. And his had a peculiar one… of mint and paint. She thought, trying to think of all his different possible personality traits from the scent.

'_Dunno… maybe he's an artist who likes Winterfresh gum…'_

She placed her chin on her fingers, staring up at him as he continued driving.

"So… where'd you two go?"

Sango blushed as his gaze shifted briefly from the road to her face.

"AH… we went to WacDonalds at first, but then Miroku stopped by his guardian's hotel to take a dip."

"That explains why your hair is wet."

"Yea."

"And he didn't have the kindness to drive you back?"

She bit her lip and paused. No, she couldn't tell him what really happened.

"Nah, Mushin called him inside to do a couple chores, so I decided to leave… he offered to give me a ride, but I guess I don't like motorcycles that much."  
He smiled.

"Yea… hey, Sango?"  
The question was about to come out of his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Seeing that Miroku is just your best friend, would you go for a date… just the two of us, for dinner tomorrow?"

Geesh. Everyone knows that when asking a person out, you never mention the word 'date.' That's just goofy. That was one of the things Miroku had taught her about the art of attraction…

"Sure, I'd love to."

Another no-no. The phrase 'I'd love to' was so cliché…

"Great." He leaned over, smiling, to peck her softly on the lips.

She froze. Other than Miroku's friendly smooches, that was her first real kiss. The one she could cherish forever, and eventually rub in Kagome's face. Her expression was frozen.

"Sango, you okay?"  
She snapped out of lal-la land, where the bunny rabbits fly and the flowers touch the sky.

"Yea, of course. Anyway, what time is it?"

"9:00. Don't worry, we're almost on campus. And the curfew is 10."  
She sighed, laying back in the seat as they turned in and parked.

"Thank you for the ride, Natsu-kun," she said, as he gave her hand to help her out, which she took.

"No problem, anytime," he said, then, in a lower voice, "if your bf isn't with you, that is…"  
She caught the remark, her face reddening slightly. She wanted to cry… maybe it was her fault they suddenly weren't getting along, I mean, when she had seen them they were talking together…

"Aya… I'm sorry you two didn't exactly hit it off."

"Not your fault, he's a stupid loser anyways. You don't need him. Why don't you just forget about dear Houshi and maybe we could… you know, hook up? He doesn't like you, don't you get it? But I do, and besides…" He was cut short by the look on Sango's face. It was reddening by the second, her lips trembling and her fists clenching, the valve in her eyes slowly creaking open to let tears lose. All former anger against Miroku forgotten, she rounded up on Natsu, slapping him hard across the face.

"You don't ever talk about Miroku like that! Especially not to my face, you baka! I can't believe I stayed with you! Ugh!"

A black motorcycle was slowly turning into the parking lot, just as Sango slapped a bewildered Natsu across the face again.

"I let you have my first true kiss… but then you go out and talk about him! You say you're the better person? You… you're a conceited little prat!"

Another slap.

"Don't you dare talk to me again, or I'll personally castrate you!"

The motorcycle screeched to a stop, and Miroku swung his legs over, careful not to disturb the precariously placed flowers at the edge. Walking silently towards them, watching, and somehow remaining undetected.

She brought a hand to slap him again, but this time, Natsu, recovering from the surprise, caught it, squeezing her wrist- hard. Miroku's eyes widened as he lifted a fist. Sango shrieked, turning her head in hopes of dodging the incoming blow.

"Now let me talk. Don't you ever touch—"

"Don't _you _ever touch Sango again. And, by the way, since you didn't get your lesson in manners at home, you never strike a woman."

Miroku had pushed his way between them, easing Sango's hand from his rival's grasp.

"You again. Move it."

"No… Sango, go inside… you probably wouldn't want to see this."

"Miroku— "

"Go!"

Natsu laughed, his formerly gorgeous brown eyes now seething with all sorts of ugly emotions.

"Yea, you don't want to see your best friend killed, Sango, go!"

Fuming, she was about to resist just to show Natsu that she could, but Miroku flashed her a look that said that she should oblige. As soon as she was out of sight, Natsu lunged at him.

Miroku's speed was amazing, he easily jumped back and dodged him, landing on one knee, patiently waiting for Natsu to try again. He did. As quick as lightning, Miroku shot up, catching the incoming fist and clutching Natsu by the throat.

"Now you know how it feels, you son of—"

His anger couldn't even be taken out with words, he lunged a powerful right fist at his face, knocking the once oh-so-confident Natsu down to the floor, and out cold.

A still cold expression on his face, he let his eyes wander towards the main building of Tokyo University, and his eyes softened as he thought of the his next task.

Picking up the bouquet of hydrangeas and daises that was just about to tip off of his motorbike, he looked down at the blue and white mass of petals as he scaled the staircase, and pushed open the door.

He didn't care that he was leaving a trail of blue petals on the floor. He didn't care that everyone would be watching.

All that was on his mind was: Sango.

'_Sango… I'm so sorry I've shunned you like this for so many years… but I…'_

He sighed as the many words he could possibly think of flashed through his head. They seemed so lame; he had no idea how he was going to present this to her…

And then he spotted pink. Yes, that color would stay etched in his mind forever, pink.

"Hime!"

He yelled it out, loud enough for her to hear and possibly everyone else in the main hall. People were beginning to crowd at the base of the stairs, nosily, wanting to see what was going on.

She turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears as she whispered his name, "Mir-oku… do you mean it now?"

"I've always meant it, Sango…"  
At that, she literally flew down the stairs into his embrace, the bouquet falling to the floor and rolling down the stairs, forgotten as she sobbed into his chest. The room was quiet.

"Sango… I don't know how to say this, but I…"

"I love you too, Miroku."

She had finished the sentence flawlessly, and he would've cried too, had he not prided his male dignity so much. The angel in his arms looked up at him, her brown eyes finally ceasing their leaking, and he lifted a hand to wipe the last tears away. The hand found a way to her chin, and he slowly lifted her head up, nearing her lips.

They met, and Sango immediately deepened the kiss, moving her arms from his stomach and around his neck. The moment was finally there. The one she had been dreaming about for so long, the one she tried to deny…

His grip tightened, and when they finally released for a breath, they stood in each other's embrace.

The two became aware of their surroundings, of everyone staring at them. Looking around her, Sango found Kagome at the top of the stairs, hanging on to the white-haired boy and waving. The boy turned to her and smirked, making her blush apologetically for the breakfast 'incident'.

"Hey, Sango," Miroku suddenly said, his grin suddenly widening. "I need to tell you something. I-I retook the test for Toudai. I'm coming, next semester… I'm coming to join you. You know the legend of this place…"

"Of how couples leave, married… yes, I know," she said, blushing.

"I want you to be by my side forever, like you've been all these years, Sango… I know this is kind of sudden, but I've been saving it for a very long time…"

He reached into his pocket, and carefully steadied himself on one knee on the stairway. She gasped.

"Sango… will you marry me?"

If it were possible, the room became even quieter as everyone awaited her response.

"Oh… Miroku… yes, yes, yes!"

The room burst into applause as she answered, and he slipped a beautiful ring onto her finger, the center holding a glittering diamond. She felt her eyes brim with tears again as she stared down at it, in awe.

"This must've cost you bundles…"

"Only for you, hime…"  
She leaped into his arms, and somebody in their miniature audience tossed the forgotten bouquet into the air, showering the pale blue and white petals everywhere as the two shared another kiss.

"Half and hour more to kill, then, my dear Sango-chan?"

"Hai. Let's use it wisely... dinner, for real this time?"

"Sounds good."  
He scooped her up bridal-style, splitting the crowd as they walked along, covered in tears, chlorine, and petals.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Next semester_

Sango smiled at her latest test marks. Perfect, as always, but the red 100 on her papers meant something different now. It meant getting to share them with Miroku, getting to rejoice with him. She heard a clanging down the corridor, and a sharp knock. Yelling to Kagome, who was changing in the corner for a late-night date with Inu, she walked to the door, knowing perfectly well that she wasn't exactly presentable in a pair of pajamas and bunny slippers.

Opening her door, she met a pair of blue-purple orbs, and beamed.

"I've been waiting for about 5 months, 'Roku, and now you come!"

She greeted him with a hug and a peck on the lips. "Dorm number?"

"35, not too far from yours, hime dearest."  
He was dragging along two large black duffel bags.

"Should I help?"

"Nah, don't bother. But get this—I don't have a roomie. The guy who used to stay there dropped out."  
She sighed. If only he knew who 'the guy' was. (Natsu… duhr)

"So I can visit you without any interruptions, then."

"Yea."

"'Kay then. Kagome's going out, so you can come over if you want to after you drop these off; I'll walk you to the room, anyways."

He nodded, but then resisted as she tried to yank one of the bags away. Despite his struggles, she insisted upon carrying it, and placed it on her shoulder with ease.

He mumbled something, seeing that she was walking normally with her bag whilst he was struggling with his, but then took out his key and opened the dorm room's door.

"'Kay, go ahead and get your stuff together and come on in, and I'll go ahead and start studying. You can join, I guess."

"Yea."

"'Kay."  
There was an awkward silence, but then, Miroku knocked Sango to the bed, their noses touching.

"You don't know how much I've missed you these past years, hime-chan."  
She laughed. "It's been only months, silly."

"Months, years, it was still time without my…" he paused, a grin forming on his face, "wife."  
She plastered his grin on her own face, but losing it as soon as he started to kiss at her neck.

"Ashiteru, Sango-chan. I love you so much…"  
She could only moan as he licked her collarbone, before coming up to her lips, pressing against them, his tongue begging for entrance into her cavern. She didn't hesitate to give it, letting him deepen it as she toyed with his hair.

He finally released her, his breath uneven and his voice wavering, but the lecherous grin still finding a way to sprout up on his face.

"It's late, we have to wake up early tomorrow. We continue Saturday, no?"  
She nodded, "That sounds like a good plan. Ashiteru, Miroku-kun. Sleep well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know it's a really long one-shot.

I just had the idea one day, so I started typing it, right? Then I just forgot about it and let it swim around in my database for a while, before finding it again and continuing it. Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should make a one or two chapter sequel to it (cuz I'm seriously considering it.)

And, the whole Toudai thing, with the legend, is from Love Hina (one of my fav mangas, next to Hana-Kimi, Tokyo Mew-Mew, Ranma ½, and DNAngel… oh, and Kodocha and Desert Coral and Yu Gi Oh and Chobits goes on and on and on…

I was going to make Miroku grope someone, but I wanted this to be completely sweet, no slaps on him, no yelling, no making up. That takes too long, and would've made this one-shot like a four-shot. So thanx if you read, and I love you if you are about to review.

Plz read my other story, Black Panther The End Begins, it's almost 100 OC but I think you'd like it if you liked this one and you don't mind blood.

Thanx,

Tetsuna

P.S. I know you want to press that lovely purple button that says 'Go…'

Even if you don't wanna, do it for the sake of a poor, innocent, writer…

Puh-lease? Do I seriously have to beg?

(Grabs rosary beads from Kaede's house and puts it around your neck)

Hah! If you don't review now, Tetsuna will say the 'magic word' and you will find your head ten feet in the ground! Muhahahaha!


	2. Note

Hello! This is Tetsuna!

And I'm blushing--- or at least I think I am (too dark to actually see it)… those are seriously the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! Thanx! I'm glad you liked it so much.

Okay, looks like no one get rosary beads (pouts and gives Kaede her beads back)… anyways… majority rules, and a majority wanted a sequel. But I need some ideas.

Should it be a sort of pre-wedding 'Meet the Parents… again' thing?

More Inu/Kag or something (Though Mir/San will always remain my only subject for fics, they're my fav couple of all time! (Sango rox my sox! She's awesome! And Miroku—if any real person was as hot as him… smirks evilly at next thought )

If they stay in college, what the hay should I make 'em do for the next three years, I need something exciting, c'mon!

Or any original ideas.

Also, should it be a long, normal fic, or another one or two-shot?  
If you have any suggestions, don't be a wuss and just tell me about 'em.

Oh, and I'm sorry if you didn't understand some of the words. I was thinking about putting what they meant at the bottom, but anyways:  
Baka- idiot/ fool

Hime- princess

Ashiteru- I love you

Thanx for your time!

Lub…

Tetsuna


	3. Unveiling of MiniSkirt Girl

Mini Skirt Girl's Big Day

You asked for a sequel, and I gave it to you! Ya, I decided to go ahead and make it what happens on and around the wedding, an anniversary, and double dates too (Whats-a-Good-Name, I used one of your ideas!) our antagonist isn't going to be at the wedding… if you didn't want a sequel you don't have to read, but I still want reviews. Thank you to all who voted, anyway… Sorry for the mega late update but school has started and I really didn't have much time to do anything other than homework and piano…

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Do ya?

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Smiling contently, she scrawled all that she could remember into her little red book, the thing closest to her heart. Her recordings of the important events after the proposal. It would be perfect, something she could look at when she grew old, something she could show to her nosy, cute children.  
It would be something to remind her—when the mind herself couldn't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(These are the days after Miroku moved Inuyasha.)

Day Twenty-One

Sango sat down Inuyasha front of the mirror Inuyasha Miroku's dorm, brushing out her hair. She hadn't been Inuyasha any of Miroku's classes, since he wanted to study law, but they visited at lunch, went out for dinner, made out Inuyasha his room at night. Life was good.

She stared up at him, trying to smooth down her blouse. Pink, again. Miroku liked her wearing pink. She slipped on a pair of khakis, then stood up.

"Miroku. Get up. Inuyasha and Kagome are waiting. Get up!"

She picked up a pillow from under his head and thumped him.

"What?" He jolted up.

"You fell asleep."

"You were taking too long finding clothes."

"Stop trying to shift the blame."  
He laughed, sitting up Inuyasha the bed with his shoes still on, all ready. Apparently, he, the victim, was forced to watch his fiancée try blouse after blouse after blouse. All he had said was to wear pink. And there she was, with a hundred different pink shirts, going through each one and then asking him how she looked.

"Okay let's go then, hime."

She laughed, hooked arms with him, and opened the door.

She sighed. It had been about 6 months since Miroku had proposed to her on the stairs, and so much had already happened. One of the editors of the school paper actually snapped a picture of when they had shared their first real kiss and when he was down on one knee with the ring… it hadn't been embarrassing that the guy had actually put it Inuyasha, so that everyone who didn't see the proposal knew about, and she had been tapped on the shoulder about a million times by pretty much all the students who just wanted to say 'congratulations.' Miroku had it a little harder. As a cute womanizer, he was constantly attracting at least a handful of girls, most of whom knew he was engaged, but still flirted. He shook them off politely. Worse though, were the guys. Sango's tap on the shoulder was nothing compared to his punches. He couldn't go down the hall without some guy punching him Inuyasha the side, half of them not really congratulating him for his engagement, but for beating up Natsu.

And to top it off, when Sango had told her mother (she was adopted) that she was getting married over the phone, she got the whole family together to visit her as a surprise Inuyasha the Main Hall. And had gotten her a car. A nice one, for once, a small 2002 Toyota Camry XLE, white, with leather seats.

Kohaku had looked up at his dad.

"Ha! I told you they were going to get together! Fork over the yen!"

His father groaned as he searched Inuyasha his pocket for the money whilst Kohaku gloated.

And then when Miroku told Mushin—he set up a bachelor's party. And Miroku came back to the campus with a hangover that seemed to go on for days.

But as time went on, things seemed to slow down. No more thumping, tapping on the shoulder, or betting money on couples…

She sighed again, her sandals clapping against the wood of the stairs. It had been so long ago, but if she looked carefully, she could still find the tiny blue petals that had been showered down on them. Once, she found a whole daisy, keeping it inside a vase Inuyasha her dorm for reminiscing.

"Hime. They're over there."

Kagome waved as she bounded towards them, wearing a khaki skirt and a dark blue sweater.

"Sango! What took so long!"

Miroku grinned.

"Um… picking out clothes."

"That takes thirty minutes?" Kagome rapped the arm of her newest boo, resisting the urge to blow up Inuyasha laughter.

"Ah…no…yes…um…"

Miroku laughed at Sango's feeble attempt to make a comeback, placing a finger firmly on her lips.

"Don't worry about it. All girls do that some time or another. I know for a fact that you, Inu, have had to wait _hours _for Miss Kagome, have you not?"

He frowned, showing off sharp, gleaming, pure white fangs. "Stuff it, Houshi."  
Kagome finally let her laughs out, then, wiping her eyes, said, "Why don't we just get going, guys."

Smiling gratefully, and still pink with her blush, Sango nodded, approaching the entrance. She opened the door and…

She pouted. "Koga. Fancy you'd be here."  
The ookami youkai grinned wolfishly (how else?). "Ah. It's the he-woman and Straight Shooter."

WACK!

BAM!

Koga rubbed his face here Sango had landed a punch. "Well, I see _you _haven't changed one bit."

"Same goes for you."  
Koga was one of the guys on Miroku's football team, the quarterback, and if possible, a little more lucky with the ladies than he was. Before he found out that Sango was friends with Miroku, he treated her like air—or if he did notice her, it was to say something trashy. The scars from his words had almost completely healed, but there was always one soft spot. The 'He-woman' remark was hers that day. Just because she wasn't like all the other girly-girls, and played better Inuyasha the sport than the quarterback himself, plus, punched just as hard as any athletic guy. As for Miroku… at some point, as community service, they had a choice to stay at a kid's outdoor day camp as junior counselors or at a day care. All of the football players, and Sango, had signed up for the Day Camp, and had had to try things like archery. The guys all found that they really stunk, but of all of them, Miroku was the worst. Sango had laughed as she hit the target nearly all the time, but as Miroku and the other 'big and bad' ball players had to run up to pull their arrows out of the ground, or better yet, out of a tree. The children had considered her to be the 'cool JC,' much to her delight, and the others as the 'big, scary people,' particularly Koga.

So that's how he got the name Straight Shooter. It was all pure sarcasm. Even though Koga himself couldn't talk, as he only hit the target once out of about fifty tries.

Koga looked over to Kagome and the guy behind her.

"Hey," he said, his voice quieting down to a sweet, mellow tone. Sango rolled her eyes, and tugging on Miroku's arm, said, "Let's go."

"Nah… I want to know what she's going to do… Koga's trying to hit on Kagome…"  
Stating the obvious.

"I know, I know."

"Don't you want to see that fathead get slapped?"

Koga whipped around. "I heard that!"

"Yea of course, but…"

"Then let's stay. Besides, I wanna see the look on his face when he finds out she's taken: by the guy right behind her."

Sango had to agree with that, the result would be hilarious. Kagome would quietly admit that she wasn't available, and Inu would step up and say a couple pretty words.

"Fine, fine. But no longer than a minute, 'kay?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They walked through the glass doors with a flushed looking Kagome, a p-oed Inuyasha, and a beat-up Koga. The situation was so hilarious that Sango and Miroku burst out laughing, and Koga bopped Miroku upside the head, who then bumped into the already angered Inu, who Inuyasha turn wacked Miroku again, and then all three boys were on the floor until finally Sango mangled the lot (Not including 'Roku), laughing.

"Looks like the he-woman has to protect her she-man."

"Don't worry, hime dearest, I just wanted you to be able to have the thrill of thumping those idiots."

"Hai, I'll go with that, I must admit that _was _fun…"

Kagome smiled, looking behind her at the still fighting pair, (Koga had fallen on Inu when Sango hit him, getting himself a bite Inuyasha the shoulder, and then Inu got himself a sock Inuyasha the nose, and it goes on and on and on…)

"I don't think those two are going to be presentable for anywhere but a homeless shelter now, all bloodied up and covered Inuyasha dirt," Kagome sighed. "Well, I guess we can just—hang out."

Sango smiled. "Don't worry, they'll come. Koga's just the sort of person that you roll around on the floor with, punch the lights out of, then hang out and be friends, then start the cycle over. What did he say, Koga, I mean? I didn't hear it over Inu's… 'words.'"

Kagome blushed. "Ah. That. Hmph. He said that I was really hot and whether I wanted to go over to his dorm for a little 'wild romp.'"

Miroku bent over laughing, and Sango punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
"So that's why you slapped him."

"Yea," she groaned, just as the boys had stopped rolling about and started approaching them.

"So are we going or not?" Inuyasha mumbled, nursing a bump right below his ear.

"Where to?" Koga asked, putting a Kleenex up to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Why do you need to know? You came to do something, didn't you?"

"Not really, just checking out how sweet Toudai really is. I'm jealous of you guys—though mutt-face over there—how did you get into this school? Your parents stinking filthy rich, aren't they?"

Miroku sighed. "Koga, your parent's are 'stinking filthy rich' as well, so why aren't you here?"

That really got him. "Um… my mom and dad… they… uh…kicked me out."

Sango stared at him Inuyasha disbelief, punching Inuyasha on the shoulder as he burst into laughter, ("Ha! Even your own parents don't like you!") and placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Koga… what'd you do?"

"I don't know, babe, maybe they were just tired of me coming home wasted."

Sango quickly removed her hand. "Then they have every right. You know what that stuff can do to your liver… I've been studying the affects of alcohol and it can actually make you impotent, so if you want to eventually want to start a family…"

Koga waved the comment off. "Sure I do, but I'll stop as soon as I want to slow down."

Kagome turned to him. "Sango's right, you don't want to kill yourself, do you?"

He turned to her, grasping her hands. "I'm glad you care so much for me, Kagome."

'_How does he know my name?' (looks down at shirt, realizes it is volleyball jersey and name is on back.) 'Oh. That might explain it.'_

She blushed, slowly withdrawing from his grip before her 'boo' could interfere.

"Koga," Miroku suddenly said, "is that girl waving at you, back there, the red-head?"

"Koga!" the 'red-head' yelled, apparently fuming.

"Ack! Ayame? Here? Now? Nice seeing you guys, I've gotta jet!" He was gone Inuyasha a whirlwind.

A leaf-adorned whirlwind followed after him, and finally, the whirlwinds turned back to people, and the girl leaped behind him, pigtails flying, putting an arm around his neck so he couldn't go anywhere.

"Koga…" she growled menacingly. "What were you doing to that girl?"

Koga flushed, partially from the question, but mostly from the fact that he could hardly breathe. "Let me go first, and I'll answer ya."

"No. Answers first; breathing later."

"Augh…"

The group sweat dropped, and began to walk off, leaving the poor ookami and his bishojo to argue.

"Wait, you guys! Don't leave me here!"

"Feh. We want to go to the movies. Got to _jet._"   
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe what a wacko Koga has turned into! If his girlfriend hadn't shown up, I would've knocked him out myself!"

"Sango, calm down, you need to focus on the road," Miroku said, taking Inuyasha the scent of her leather seats.

"Hai, you're right, I will."

"I think I recognized the girl from somewhere…" Kagome sighed.

"Ah, don't make a big deal. What movie?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"Nah, too gory-sounding."

Sango turned around Inuyasha her seat, thanking kami that she had stopped at a red light.

"Kagome Higurashi. You are the last person Inuyasha this world who is afraid of anything gory, spooky, or 'cool.'"

She was referring to their late night movies. There had been many, but the latest was one of Miyazaki's classics, Princess Mononoke, Kagome's favorite movie. She had squealed Inuyasha delight as Nago', the boar, had his flesh melted away from its skin. And she jumped on the bed and yelled out, "Cool!" to kingdom come when Ashitaka let loose an arrow and chopped off a samurai's arms. (That's what I did. That movie is A-W-E-S-O-M-E awesome!) Yet, she managed to get scared when the Night Walker was searching for it's head, and eventually let all this purple goo loose that killed anyone who touched it.

Kagome blushed, "There are no real people Inuyasha Princess Mononoke, though. It's all animated."

The red light changed to green, and Sango turned and put her foot down lightly on the gas pedal.

"What about—hm… Hitch?"

"Kagome, that went out of theaters ages ago."

"I know that, but I love that movie. All for Hitch, say, 'I'."

It was unanimous decision, as Hitch happened to be one of Sango's favorites, and when she saw that the guys were for it too, she gave Inuyasha.

"That means we rent a movie and go back, then?" Sango sighed. She wasn't a bad driver, but she wasn't used to constantly putting a certain amount of pressure on the pedal for long periods of time. She shifted her now half-asleep leg around a bit.

"Hime, are you tired? Because we can park, and I'll take over," Miroku said, placing a hand on her thigh.

"No, no, I'm fine, 'Roku-kun…"

"Sango. I insist. I can see the fatigue etched on your delicate features, I don't want you to stress yourself.'

She smiled, gently picking his hand up as she turned to the right and to the side of the road.

Opening her car door, she walked around it and switched with Miroku, he sat down rather comfortably Inuyasha the driver's seat, his expression changing so quickly that Sango nearly changed her mind. The word 'wreck' seemed to be etched across his forehead.

"So you're actually going to let me drive it?"

She put a head Inuyasha her hands. "Maybe not—unless you drive cars slower than motorbikes."

"Sango, that one instance was necessary. Imagine what would've happened if I didn't…"

She sighed Inuyasha defeat: he was right. "Hai."

"Imagine how empty and depressed I would've been without you, Sango," he whispered now, nearing her lips. She closed the space between them, but quickly let go at Inuyasha next comment.

"Are we going to Blockbuster, or are you two going to continue making out Inuyasha the front seats?"

Kagome growled. She didn't want them to stop—not just yet. Not until Inu got it through his thick skull how much Inuyasha love they were. If only he were open with his feelings…

Sango blushed. "Oh yea, Blockbuster…" she started, but was cut off by Miroku's lips again. Inu rolled his eyes, staring out the window. She groaned as he pushed her back gently, so that he towered over, knocking a couple CDs down to the floor of the car.

"I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to get used to it, Inuyasha,"

He released her, grinning widely at the look on Inu's face. He grabbed his throat and pretended to gag.

So his moves had been kind of random. But no… just the thought of the night that he could've had her taken away from him had made him want to take Inuyasha the aura of the angel before him, to keep her close. There never be a another man, ever, to lift a fist at her like Natsu had. Never.

He started driving, turning Inuyasha to a small Blockbuster. Parking, he pushed his door open and navigated to the other side, opening Sango's for her.

"After you, mi' lady," he said, as she stepped out, followed by Kagome, who clung to her friend's shirt with a grip like a vice.

They walked into the store, Miroku stuffing his hands Inuyasha his pocket as they split up and searched for the movie Inuyasha question. Hearing a voice behind him, he turned around.

"Miroku? Is that you?"

"Well. Mitoyo. It seems as though I'm running into all of my dear, old high school friends."

A girl with dark brown hair that hardly went past her shoulders stared at him, stars almost literally shining Inuyasha her equally dark brown eyes. She had a cheerleader-ish build, and was flaunting it off with skirt barely covering her rump, and a sweater over a belly top. One of his famous ex-girlfriends.

"You are, aren't you? Oh, its so good to see you again, 'Roku-kun! I've been thinking about you for ages…"  
She slurred the ages part, lifting her eyes up to as though to make her look her attractive, but the gesture was only revolting to Miroku. Seeing that he wasn't reacting, she came closer, rubbing circles on his chest with her finger.

"Hey, 'Roku? How about we go ahead and—try to relive the past…"

"I found the movie." Sango appeared behind him, a DVD case Inuyasha her hand, looking at both at them with disapproval and a touch of hurt.

"Oh great, it's the he-woman."

"It's the skank."

"You just got your clothes from a dollar shop, didn't you?"

"No, but my mother went and tells me that yours was Inuyasha line getting you a couple rubbers, since you've been banging for your pocket money to fix that ugly face of yours."

"If I did, I'd donate all of that money to you, Lord knows you'd need that plastic surgery a whole lot more than I do. Ah well, there are less fortunate people Inuyasha this world."

She batted her eyelashes, as though to make her look intimidating, and Sango stepped forward, her fist Inuyasha the air. "Why you…"

"Stop this," Miroku said, his face heating up. He couldn't bear hearing anyone call his Sango ugly. Mitoyo placed a hand on her hip and looked up at him with wanna-be-puppy-dog eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're defending the he-woman?" she said.

"I would prefer if you would call my fiancée by her actual name, but yes, I am," he grasped Sango's hand. "Let's go, Sango."

Sango turned slightly just to see the flabbergasted look on Mitoyo's face as they promptly beckoned Inuyasha and Kagome over and walked out of the door holding hands. Inuyasha shrugged as he walked by the still gaping girl, his keen ears capturing the words, "They told me they'd get together…"  
Kagome clung to his arm as they slumped back into the Camry, finding a blushing Sango and an understanding-looking Miroku already there.

"I know… I really shouldn't have blown up like that… I'm sorry if I embarrassed you…"

"You didn't. She deserved that… I can't stand there and have someone insult you like that," he said, then added, "I'm glad you take care of yourself so well, Sango. Because I've always wondered, when we officially start our life together, I won't always be home or at the store with you, and you could get hurt. There are too many Natsu's Inuyasha this world…"

He turned, just noticing that Inuyasha and Kagome were Inuyasha the back seat already.

"All right then. The girls' dorm or the guys?"

"Guys, for once. We always go to our side, and besides, its not fair that Sango knows what your rooms look like and I don't," Kagome interjected.

"Feh. They're worse than yours, trust me."

"You know how many people have said that to me to make me feel better about what I have? _Trust me, yours are better. _And then they turn out to be lying and make me feel low? I'm not stupid, you know!"

"That's news."

She had the word 'sit' on the tip of her tongue, about to force him into the ground, but remembered that this was Sango's precious car and by wrecking it she would either lose her friend forever or end up paying so much for it that she would be kicked out of college.

She had discovered the use of the word, 'sit,' and actually found the situation quite funny, that any one with a the aura of a miko could make him slam his head into the ground involuntarily. After a couple dates, Kagome was on the verge of leaving him because, with every two sentences she said, he slumped to the floor. It was really annoying, as though he were more interested Inuyasha the way the ground tasted than she herself. But he begged her (begged) for another chance, and she gave it, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Years ago, an old miko had given it to his parents so they could control him. When they had found him, he was an eight year old brat with no home, arrogant to the very bone and stealing for his needs. They had taken him Inuyasha, not exactly to his consent, and he didn't exactly change his ways quickly. He had always been intelligent, but he ruined it by hanging out with gang-related buddies and abusing drugs. His mother cried every day over him, because they had only adopted him to give him a better life, but he wasn't using it. He was destroying it. Millions of magazine clippings had littered the room of books that could help Inuyasha child nurturing, and just because they felt spiritually drained, they sent him to a woman to pick up a package. The lady had arranged a plan with his parents, and a minute later, he had those cursed prayer beads around his neck.

So when he started dating Kagome, she brought a notebook with her, and wrote down almost every sentence and his response- that is, his physical movement. After about a month, when he was getting annoyed at her, she finally circled all the sentences Inuyasha which had the word 'sit' Inuyasha them, and tried out the word right then and there. Since then, funnily enough, they had been going steady.

Miroku parked Inuyasha the campus, helping Sango out of the car and waiting for Inuyasha and 'his lady' to come out as well. Kagome stretched her legs, letting her spine crack.

"My legs feel like jello."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"That'd be pleasant."

He ran off with Kagome on his back, yelling at their top of their voices all sorts of silly, nonsensical phrases at whoever was unlucky enough to pass by, laughing their heads off, as he took her to his dorm.

"Ah, yes. I have the idea that they are the most obnoxious pair Inuyasha the world," Miroku whispered, earning a snicker of agreement from Sango.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The movie was midway-through, but Inuyasha and Kagome had not joined them to see it.

"That stinks, I think they ditched us."

"They must be _preoccupied…_" Miroku whispered suggestively into her ear, and she gently pushed him away, smiling. "You hentai. You'll never change."

He ruffled his hair. "_Am_ I supposed to change? I would gladly do so for you, hime…. Though I still think we should make use of our alone time as well…"

He smashed his mouth onto hers, rolling over on the bed they were lying on to watch the movie. She groaned, and they both opened their mouths at the same time to give each other entrance, her arms around his neck as he continued to torture her lips, occasionally breaking the kiss to peck her nose or her forehead, but always finding the way back to the origin. Testing her curves with his hands, he let himself trail down to her hips, then come back again, lifting her shirt slightly so he could see skin, but nothing else.

The doorknob shook.

"Oh my gosh," Sango rolled out from under him, and rushed to the door, and opened it, revealing an annoyed looking Kagome, her boyfriend quite content, though.

"Hey, Sango. Sorry that we're late. What have we missed? I had to make ramen noodles for this dope over here."

"Yea. I was hungry. It was good."

"Next time you do it yourself, you baka!"

Inuyasha didn't retaliate. "Sure…anything for that stuff."

"That _stupid _ramen is more important than me?"

"Its not stupid, and maybe it is!"

"Are you saying that it is?"

"No…yes…maybe…"

"SIT, boy!"

There was a loud crash as the unfortunate hanyou found his way to the ground, cowering under an angry-looking Kagome.

"You are a pain! Get inside here! Get inside here and watch the movie!"

"I can't, your spell hasn't worn off yet!"

Kagome snorted, walking Inuyasha and slamming the dorm door shut just as he was able to get on his feet. He winced, though he wasn't Inuyasha any sort of pain, but just because of the exasperation this girl was giving him, telling him to get inside, but then slamming the door Inuyasha his face.

'_Isn't that supposed to be a mood swing, like the pregnant lady's get?'_

"Kagome! Open up, I'm begging you!"

Miroku smirked, and Inuyasha his sitting position pulled Sango next to him. She blushed at the closeness, laughing as Albert (Inuyasha the movie) tried to dance.

"Aw man, I'm missing that part! C'mon Kags…"

"No!"

"…you're more important to me than ramen could ever be. Now open the door!" his voice was low and monotonous, as though he were annoyed that Inuyasha order to watch the end of one of his favorite movies, he had to tell this to a fuming woman.

The door swung open, and a cheerful-looking Kagome pulled him Inuyasha, closing it and slumping on her bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha and Kagome were snoring by the end of the movie, wrapped Inuyasha each others arms. His ears twitched every minute or so at first, but then eventually stopped.

Miroku put his head on her shoulder. "Sango…"

"Hai…"

"Did I tell you that I love you?"

She smiled.

"A million times today, yes."

"I love you, Sango. You make that a million and one."  
His breath tickled then skin on her neck.

"So… do you still play?"

Sango grinned, shifting her hand through her hair.  
"Play what?"

Admittedly, Sango used to be a serious band geek. The piano, because her adopted parents played and it sounded nice, the guitar because she had always wanted to, and her worst, the drums, just because she liked beating on things. Admittedly, she had given up drums Inuyasha the first year, and still played the piano a bit, but the guitar was always her favorite. However, since college had started, a year or so ago, she hadn't touched it.

But it was like learning how to ride a bike. Once you learn, you can't forget, no matter how long its been.

"Guitar. You still play, don't you?"

"Yea… but my old guitar's at home and Kohaku accidentally broke a couple strings. Plus, I'm probably really rusty."

He grinned, then stood up, leaving the room for a minute, then coming back with a huge gift wrapped Inuyasha crème wrapping paper.

"For you…"

Sango blushed, taken by surprise. Miroku seemed to be a master of surprises: he managed to catch someone off their guard without making up lies.

She tore off the paper quietly, so to not wake up the two lovebirds, and gasped as the 'surprise' slowly unraveled.

"Miroku… you didn't…" it was a brand-new guitar, with a strong, ebony handle, and a polished, smooth suface. She strapped it over her arm and strummed the strings softly, tuning it. The tears were stinging her eyes as she repeated, "you didn't… you didn't…"

"I did," he put an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the bulk of the instrument.

"Oh gosh… I don't know what to say…"  
He smiled.

"Don't speak. Play… play and sing for me… just like you will when we get settled."

She wiped the few tears that had fallen from her face, strumming the strings softly, opening her mouth to sing, but then, losing herself, started sobbing again, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You've spent so much on me… time, money (a lot of it), love… you've spent everything… am I worth it? Are you sure…?"

He silenced her with a finger, whispering softly, "Just play and sing. For me… and we'll call it even."

She sniffed, wiping her tears with the back of her hands again, and strummed the strings for a third time. Her foot instinctively tapping out a beat, she softly began to sing,

"_You smelled so good, it was enticing…_

_The way you smiled, got me excited_

_But you never seem to see what I _

_See Inuyasha you_

_But how am I supposed to bring up,_

_The way I feel, but I know there's no luck_

'_Cuz your arms are not around me, _

_but around some other girl…_

_And I wanna_

_Take the nearest flight away from here_

_Far far away…_

_Cuz even though her heart's only whispering,_

_Mine's screaming your name…_

_And it says,_

_Even when you're with me,_

_You're looking at someone else._

_Making out on that curbside _

_With some Mini-Skirt girl…_

_And I say, _

_Look at her; she's so lucky,_

_Doesn't know what she's got, does she?_

_Flirtin' around like its no one's business._

_Gaping at him, likes he's Saint Nick at Christmas…_

_And you know, that I know _

_That I'm better than that_

But she still has you…"

She stopped singing, biting her lip as the words she had thought of right on top of her head echoed back Inuyasha her mind, reminding her what she was singing about and who she was singing to. Her heart beat vigorously, thumping inside her chest. The words were familiar… she had used them before, but couldn't remember when…

Miroku was gazing at her, taking Inuyasha every single utterance. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of her smooth, soft voice, yet at the same time thinking of the damage he had done to her heart over the years.

"Don't stop," he whispered, his blue eyes shimmering.

She breathed Inuyasha, letting the words flow. _'She truly is an artist,' _he thought. _'Coming up with these words so quickly. I wonder how she possibly got a B Inuyasha language…' _

"_And this screaming heart of mine_

_Won't be quieted until you hold me tight._

_It wants you more than logic tells me,_

_It should, but you don't care about me_

_So what am I doing to myself_

_Allowing you to play with my head_

_When I already said this aching heart_

_Wouldn't be broken again…"_

Inuyasha ears were twitching again, eventually creating a beat with each flicker, and Kagome stirred. Where was this voice coming from? It was echoing Inuyasha her head, and each syllable was soft and angelic, just like her normal every day voice, but purer…

"_Even when you're with me,_

_You're looking at someone else._

_Making out on that curbside _

_With some Mini-Skirt girl…_

_And I say, _

_Look at her, she's so lucky,_

_Doesn't know what she's got, does she?_

_Flirtin' like its nobody's business._

_Gaping at him, likes he's Santa Claus at Christmas…_

_Doesn't know what she's got, does she?  
She's got y-o-u…_

_Oh, baby, you'll never understand,_

_Oh, baby…_

_I want you to be my man,_

_I think I'm Inuyasha love with you,_

_Don't turn me down. Don't turn me down_

_My heart is screaming,_

_(Don't turn me down), _

_My soul is begging…_

_Don't turn me down…_

_Oh…_

_Even when you're with me,_

_You're looking at someone else._

_Making out on that curbside _

_With some Mini-Skirt girl…_

_And I say, _

_Look at her, she's so lucky,_

_Doesn't know what she's got, does she?_

_Flirtin' like its nobody's business._

_Gaping at him, likes he's Santa Claus at Christmas…_

_Doesn't know what she's got, does she?  
She's got y-o-u…_

"

Her voice dwindled away, and Kagome opened her eyes, disappointed that it had ended already. Peeking over Inuyasha shoulder, she peered at the two of them, at Sango's tomato-red blush and Miroku's comforting, friendly smile. He leaned over, pecking her lightly, and then whispered,

"Is that how you felt before?"

She turned to him, carefully pulling the guitar from her shoulder. "Yea. It was. Miroku…" she paused, still red, then looked up again at his expression, which was just egging her on, breathed Inuyasha, and continued. "I felt like if I decided one day to dress up Inuyasha a tube top and a mini-skirt and pile my face with make-up, you might like me too, and maybe hold me like you always held those other girls…"

He sighed, then started… "They never meant anything to me, Sango. I was conceited… badly… then. And I knew it. It was all to make me feel like a 'man'… but I always ended up feeling like a jerk instead. And I'm sorry I put you through it all… I guess I was trying to deny my feelings for you… though I didn't know for sure at first… But when did you start for me, Sango?"  
She smiled, her eyes still shining with tears an her face sprayed only lightly now with pink, "You do remember how we met, don't you?"

"How could I forget? I received the hardest slap ever on that day…"

_. Flashback ._

_Sango walked down the unfamiliar route to her middle school, sighing. This was the first day ever of middle school for her, and she was shaking, almost literally, from head to toe, partly Inuyasha anticipation of all the privileges older kids got, but also because she was nervous._

_Most of her friends had transferred to a fancy-pantsy private school on the other side of town, but as Sango's father (who was alive at the time, but her mother disappeared when she was younger, and was presumed as dead) worked at the school, she had to stay._

_She walked down the hallways now, smoothing down her skirt, which barely reached her knees. Sighing loudly, she spun around the corner, glancing at her scheduele. All those numbers and words were making her dizzy. Inuyasha elementary all you had to do was sit down Inuyasha one class the entire day, then get up for lunch and recess. She could imagine the soreness of her legs from just walking around the enormous school._

_After a few periods of just explanations, Sango meandered down the halls again, heading for her locker, but loaded with books. One of the older boys found it funny to stick out a foot and trip the first-year, so she—well—fell down. Hard. _

_Just as she was about to chase after the boy and teach him a lesson the teacher's couldn't, someone reached out a hand to help her up. She lifted her eyes to see purple-blue ones, which were filled with concern. But the slight up tilt of his lips showed that he found her situation amusing as well._

"_Hey, you'd better take care of yourself."  
She narrowed an eye inquisitively, skeptically staring down at his hand, as though it were a dangerous snake that was asking for a person to fish a piece of glass from its throat. Seeing her hesitation, he laughed good-naturedly and said, "My hand doesn't bite, you'll find."  
_

_She grasped it, then lifted herself up, dusting off her skirt and tugging on it, then grabbing her books._

"_Aya… where's my History—"  
_

_She lifted her head to find that he was holding it out to her. She took it from him. _

"_Arigauto,--- " she paused, trying to get him to fill the empty space with his name._

"_Miroku Houshi. And you, bishojo, are…?"_

_She blushed. So he thought she was pretty. Or was that just part of his playful scam? This boy's name was familiar… it suddenly rang a bell. He was Houshi, who had invited her to a pool party when they were eight and dunked her. Yes, she could never forget, but at the same time, never remember him being this cute…?_

"_Sango Ginzuishou."  
_

_He reached his hand out for her to shake again, and she took it again. A second later, she peered at the dreamy look on his face, and then noticed that something was rubbing on the inside of her skirt._

_It seemed as though the snake did, Inuyasha fact, bite._

_Inuyasha a quick WHAM that shook the ground, Sango let her hands fly. She repeatedly let him feel the sharp pain of her palm against his face, before picking up her book, if he had not had enough, and slamming it against his head._

"_You hentai!"_

"_Agh! Wait! My hand just—slipped…"  
_

"_You're a lousy liar too! Ugh!"  
_

"_Wait! Ouch! Don't—ow! We're going to be—hey!—late for class!"_

_She finally stopped hitting him, mumbling something unthinkable under her breath, then scooped up her books again before sending him the deadliest glare he had seen Inuyasha his life. _

_By the time she got to her last period, Sango had remembered the names of almost everyone she had met, namely Miroku, who happened to be Inuyasha her class. Frowning and making sure she didn't make eye contact with him, she tried to convince herself that she had made a new enemy that day—who had to be alienated. She growled as he approached her, pulling out the chair next to her and giving her the most innocent smile she could imagine coming from him._

_Glaring at him, she stuck her nose into her book before hearing that annoying voice again. _

"_Sango-chan…"  
_

"_That's Ginzuishou-san to you, Houshi."  
_

"_But Sango, I thought we were close!"  
_

"_Houshi—" _

_Just then, the fire alarm went off, along with the sprinklers, drenching all of the kids with water, along with the computers. Jumping up at the sudden wet sensation, Sango heard a buzzing voice over the intercom, "Room 202 has been affirmed to be on fire… teachers, guide the students out of the building immediately…"_

Room 202, huh. Wait… Room 202!

_Sango rushed out of the door before the teacher could object, the tears stinging her eyes. _

"_Papa," she whispered, not caring that her skirt was flying up and that she could get into serious trouble. Speeding up the stairs, she wiped a bit of sweat from her eyebrow as she turned left into the room, ignoring the footsteps behind her.  
"Papa! Papa!" She stared Inuyasha to see her father slumped on the floor, the flame licking his clothes, and setting his mustache aflame. The tears were flowing freely, but a teeny glimmer of hope was gathered Inuyasha her, and she rushed into the burning room, dodging the flaming tile that was falling at her feet, running up to her burning father._

_She was shocked at what she saw. The fire was hot, she knew, but his arms had virtually disintegrated into ashes, leaving a thin layer of burned, still-semi moist flesh and bone. And to make matters worse, his face was still intact, despite the flames that were chewing at his mustache, giving him the look of a man who had been devoured. The horrid sight was stuck Inuyasha her mind, and she stood for a second, unmoving, just as another tile prepared to crash down over her head. _

_She smelled a whiff of Axe through the smoke, and then next thing she knew, she had blacked out. _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"_Sango-chan. Sango-chan. Wake up, hime…"  
She lifted her eyelids dreamily, staring up at the purple-blue eyes that were staring down at her, now full of concern and no amusement._

"_Thank kami. You're fine."_

_The thought of her father erupted into her mind, of him Inuyasha flame, and then of her brother, who was at the elementary and had no idea what had just happened._

"_I'm not fine, Miroku… I am most definitely not fine… My father… my chichi-ue…" She exploded into tears, lifting herself up onto his chest, the tears wetting his shirt…"What happened…? Tell me all, I want to know…"_

"_They think it started when a candle fell onto a bunch of papers by the curtain. Of course, you can tell what caught on fire, and it got to the ceiling. Your dad was taking a nap and didn't realize what was going on until the fire alarm actually went off… luckily it was his conference period, so his was the only fatality… Your brother is coming, he knows… shh… Sango, be strong. I know what you're going through…"  
_

_Her tears came good and strong now, and she began to bang her fists against his chest, enraged. "You know…? No, you don't, you never could! My mother's gone, my father's dead, my little brother is nine years old for crying out loud and doesn't know two things about stuff like this, and we're now orphans! You say you know what I'm going through?"  
_

_He let her hit him. _

"_I'm adopted. My father and mother perished when I was very young. I know how you feel. Be glad you have a little bit of your family left, because I did not get that as my consolation prize."_

_She stared up, her tears still flowing, and her hands fisted, and opened her mouth to speak. He lifted his right hand to stop her, exposing a circular burn Inuyasha the palm, the raw flesh red._

"_Ohh! Miroku…! What happened—"  
_

"_When I jumped inside to stop that tile from crashing onto you, I grabbed hold of the carpet to stop you from catching on fire. It's nothing too big for the doctor's to sort out, don't worry about it."_

"_I dunno what to say, Miroku…"  
_

"_Then say nothing at all. Stay calm, keep your brother close, and continue living. There is something good Inuyasha store for you; everything happens for a reason."  
_

_He was right. His adopted parents accepted Kohaku and her into their home until someone could adopt them, they didn't even accept the foster parent money, but let the children have a good home. During the year or so that they stayed at his house, they became inseperable, closer than friends but less than a couple. _

_And he hadn't groped her once since then, as to not remind her of that terrible first-day._

_End flashback._

Miroku sighed, the instance replaying itself over Inuyasha his head. "Yes. Like it was yesterday."  
Sango held onto his hand, tracing the burn with her forefinger, smiling as she remembered what he had sacrificed for her.

"Well, it was since then. From the first day. But I didn't want to believe it."

He lifted her chin Inuyasha his hand. "Why not, Sango?"

"Because of your little mini-skirt girl fan club…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome stared at them, not blinking once, as they continued to spill out their feelings. She felt a nudging pain to wake Inuyasha up and get him to talk to, but knew without asking what his answers would be, "Whatever, who cares," and possibly, "Feh."

She sighed, causing both Sango and Miroku to turn to face her, along with the sleeping puppy who immediately shot up, shocked at the position they were Inuyasha.

"What do you want?"

She sighed again, biting her lip as she thought of the chance of Inuyasha and herself ever ending up like Sango and Miroku. The answer popped Inuyasha her head, zero. He was not the kind of guy she could see herself with. Sure he'd be fun and help her with her trig, but he wasn't the kind to open up and talk, the kind to be intimate or warm, or to be caring for anyone other than himself and his current girl. The tears began to roll down her cheeks, and she rushed into the bathroom to hide them, leaving a flabbergasted Inuyasha on the bed, eyes wide.

"What the-?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She wiped the tears again, the salty liquid flowing into her throat everytime she opened her mouth to breathe. Rubbing them, she let her hair fall forward, then jolted up from the toilet seat when she heard the doorknob click. She had locked it, of course, so why…?  
Inuyasha burst Inuyasha, pulling his claw slowly from the knob, looking down at her with sad, longing eyes. An expression she had never seen, or expected to see, on his face. Strangely enough, it made him look hot.

"Kagome…"

She lifted up her eyes to his, wiping the remainder of her tears away.

"Have I done something? I don't want you to hurt because of me…"

"No, you haven't." The answer was an attempt to be firm, but it had definitely failed.

"Kagome—I don't want to lose you. I love you. Tell me what's wrong!"

She gasped. It was the first time he had ever said that he loved her, even though they'd been going steady for ages.

"Inuyasha, there's nothing wrong. I just—felt kind of—upset. I dunno…"

"Because Miroku and Sango are getting all lovey-dovey and we aren't?"

As selfish and silly as it sounded, Kagome had to admit that he was right. He was nearing her, his fangs piercing his bottom lip as he bit it, as though to stop the 'word vomit' that was coming up from escaping.

"Kagome, I don't want us to move quickly. It sounds stupid, but the last time I sped into a relationship, it crashed and burned. You've helped me recover… I need you, Kagome. And if you want us to be 'lovey-dovey' too, I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

With that, he attacked her lips with his own, pulling her into a tight embrace. She had never kissed anyone so heatedly before, she was enjoying the way he was rubbing at her back, and how he moaned softly into her mouth when she began torturing his puppy-dog ears. His hands wandered up her shirt, caressing the skin on it gently, but still roughly massaging her tongue with his own, until they finally released each other Inuyasha order to breath.

"Inu---"

"Shh… Kagome, I have to get back to my dorm. They won't allow us to stay like this, a guy Inuyasha a girl's dorm, for much longer. I have to leave… remember, I love you, Kagome… and I hope that was 'lovey-dovey' enough."

And he left the bathroom as quickly as he had come.

(hahaha! I have done a small Inu/Kag part! If you love this pairing, the moment is over, and there is only Mir/San after this point! Hahahahaha! Haha! Harharhar… cough cough "

She let her fingertips glide across her lips, not caring that she had swept up two small droplets of blood that had come from his fangs. Her head was spinnng. That was the first time he'd kissed her too… even though it had been almost a year since they started going out… She washed her face, ridding it of the dried tears.

Eventually, the situation was explained, half-way at least. It appeared that Sango had let Inu come face to face with her fist of doom once more to bring him to his senses, but she didn't care. He was hers, her prince charming, her hanyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day Sixty- Nine

Sango sat at her desk, her adopted mother exploring the dorm, then giving out little whoops of joy every now and then. She sighed. The hundreds of magazines, booklets and photo albums were almost swallowing her. If it hadn't been for the fact that she herself was hopelessly tired from a day of endless learning, she would've definitely complained.

"Okaan-san… why don't I just get someone to design a dress for me?" She peered over at her mother, Koharu, who was now pacing the room happily.

"Dear, that's just too expensive. The dresses are costly as it is, you know."

She had to admit that she was right. Biting her lip, she circled a picture of a long white dress, that seemed to be made out of a warm sort of satin. That, so far, was the only dress out of all the papers that wouldn't make her look like some sort of Snow Beast.

"Your fiancé, he's that boy that you lived with when we adopted you, isn't he?"

"Hai, he is."

"That flirtatious hentai?"

"Men can change, Koharu. You know that."

She blushed. Her husband had been an excessive gambler at first (as you could see, he still had little petty money bets with Kohaku) and had almost drained them of their earnings.

"I suppose so, but keep an eye on—"

Right then, the door opened, and the 'flirtatious hentai' Inuyasha question entered, a look of surprise on his face.

"Oh. Koharu. I didn't expect to see you here. Well, then, it's a pleasure."  
He looked at the two women, one of them blushing because he had walked Inuyasha whilst she was talking about him, the other smiling brightly.

He took his mother-Inuyasha-law's hand and kissed it. She smiled.

Then he leaned over his fiancée, putting his arms around her neck. "I see you are working on the wedding?"

"No duh, Miroku. Get off. You're choking me."  
He obliged, looking down at the millions of papers before separating them with a hand. He reached Inuyasha and grabbed a picture of this beautiful dress, a unique one, actually short like a skirt, but with satin tress that closed up over Inuyasha that hung about 10 feet away from her, clipped up attached the sleeveless main with one large rose. (A/N: My mom designed her own wedding dress: I kind of adopted the style from it. But when I saw the pictures, I was like: whoa, mom! That was one **hot **dress!)

"How about this?"

Sango wheeled around and Koharu snatched it from him. "Beautiful. But the price… One thousand two hundred dollars for a dress?"

"You said they were expensive, okaan-san. 'Roku, it's gorgeous. We'll take it."

At that, she jumped from her seat as though it were binding her, then hugged Miroku tightly, as though thanking him for releasing her from the evil chair of doom.

"You go ahead and finish the rest, okaan-san. I really don't care what you pick. Me and 'Roku just need some sleep." She tossed a magazine at her mother, who stumbled and caught it, before opening the door and leaving to Miroku's dorm.

0o0o0o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day Seventy-Two

Kagome rushed over to Sango at lunch, the day of her wedding rehearsal (There's a specific name for it, I just don't know what, so just help me out) as always, squeezing Inuyasha by her, as she played with her food.

"Just like when we first met, huh?" Kagome said, smiling. "Turning your meal into mush."

Sango managed a slight grin, before turning to Kagome and saying, "Do you think I'm ready for this?"

The question even surprised her. Of course she was ready, she knew that, but all her life she had it planned that marriage would come after medical school.

"Do you love him?"

"Hai, with all my heart."

"Then you're ready. Now hurry up and finish mutilating your carrots so you can get there on time."  
Sango nodded, her ponytail flying out from side to side, as she quickly grabbed her tray and placed it on the conveyor belt to the kitchens. "Arigauto, Kags. Would you mind—you know, staying as my maid of honor?"

Kagome gaped at her. Surely she thought that Sango would have closer female friends—but, how could she say no? It was an honor! (duh)

"It'd be an honor! Gosh, Sango!"

"I'll take that as a yes, I was going to ask you eventually. Talk to my mom about the dresses, I really didn't go Inuyasha depth with those."

"Hai. Sayonara, then, Sango-chan! Good luck!"

"Bye, then, Kags. I hope Miroku is ready. The only thing I'm going to regret about wedding him is that he hates schedules. I wonder how he got through high school."

Kagome laughed. "Well, for once, the 'schedule-hater' has arrived on time."

Turning her head to see who she was talking about, she placed her head Inuyasha her hands as Miroku slyly walked by, whispering, "I don't really hate schedules if they involve the two of us, Hime-dearest."

Sango giggled, taking the hand that Miroku was offering her as they walked towards the glass doors. They were silent as they went down the stairs, as they started for the car.

Finally…

"'Roku?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean—marriage—that's strong commitment…are you sure you won't flirt or anything… I give you permission to look, but—"

"You do not trust me, Sango-chan?"

She froze at his question, and he took the chance to turn her to face him, grasping her hands as her mouth moved wordlessly, looking like a fish out of water.

"It's quite all right, Sango. I understand that my reputation is not exactly clear when it comes to relationships, but that was because none of them were out of love. Sango, I promise to be faithful. I will not let my eyes feast on anyone other than you, no matter how strong the temptation."

She blushed, biting her bottom lip, guilt overcoming her. She shouldn't have spoken—she knew Miroku. Even though he acted as though it was natural for her ask that, she could tell that he was slightly hurt that she would think that of him.

"Gomen ne, Miroku-kun…"

"No need to be sorry, let's get to the rehearsal (help! What is actual word!)," then, more cheerily, "I hear we get to test the foods."

"And say our vows. Did you memorize yours?"

"Hai. And you?"

"Of course, 'Roku, do you think I want to be stumbling over lines at the wedding?"

"But you know the best part?"

Sango stared at him, trying to decifer his meaning through the expression on his face. "The cake?"

He smiled, the old manic glint Inuyasha his eye coming up. "No. We get to make out Inuyasha front of about a hundred people, and no one will complain of PDA."

Instinctively, Sango whacked him across the face. "Hentai!" As soon as she did so, her hand darted to her lips, and she quickly started muttering apologies.

Smiling, he rubbed his cheek, stopping her from speaking by placing a single finger on her lips.

"Sh, it was impulse. Besides, it brings back old times." He snickered, his lone hand sneaking to her behind and tapping it lightly. She jumped forward, stopping herself with great effort from hitting him again, instead yelling,

"Quit it, Houshi!"

"That will be your name as well Inuyasha a while, you know."

"That's why I'll be abusing it as much as I can until I have to give up my own!"

Sango treasured her surname, which meant, 'Silver crystal.' She had pondered on it for years as a child, wondering how a crystal possibly could be made of silver, then finally came to the conclusion that the crystal was indeed not silver, but a normal one, which whoever made up her last name decided that it looked like it was of silver color.

Miroku laughed, crossing over to the driver's seat before she could protest. "You really are going to miss being, 'Ginzuishou-san,' aren't you?"

"Hai, but who cares? Let's get going," she sighed, "I want to try the cake flavors."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After more and more family greeted them, and they signed the numerous marital papers until their wrists hurt, Miroku led his best friend-turned-fiancée into an isolate area where no one else could bug them.

"Ah, no more Aunt Musaki tugging on our cheeks, then?" Sango asked jokingly, watching as Miroku massaged his own.

"Thank kami for that too," he breathed, "because if that continued, my cheeks would sag down like a bulldog's."

She giggled, then pulled out a nearby box of chocolates out of the hundreds their extended family had brought for them. Picking one out and holding it over to Miroku, she refrained a giggle as he took it gently from her fingers with his teeth, purposely caressing them with his tongue as he did so. He had the candy down Inuyasha a gulp, and she smiled dreamily, saying, "My turn."

He did the same for her, but as she neared it, he accidentally slipped, smearing a bit of chocolate on her cheek. She shrugged it off, slipping the toffee (okay, so my parents lived Inuyasha Britain for a while, so I consider toffee to be any kind of candy) from his fingers, smiling as the intoxicating mixture of milk, sugar, and cacao beans slid down her throat.

"Yummy," she whispered, feeding him another.

He took it, then grabbed the last chocolate. She waited for the usual procedure, but then looked up, finding it between his teeth, his eyes searching into her own, daring her to take it from him. Shrugging again, she leaned over and covered his lips with her orifice, slowly pulling it from his teeth's firm grip by sucking like a vacuum, before it finally popping through, but not without smearing on the side of Miroku's face.

They looked like a pair of school kids who went wild with their candy, the sugary brown mixture forming a coat of gloss on their lips. She laughed.

"You look funny, 'Roku."

"So do you." He chuckled.  
Still laughing, she attempted to wipe her face with the back of her hand, only resulting Inuyasha a large smear.

"We need to clean ourselves up," she said.

"I strongly agree. I have the perfect portable washcloth, too, my dear hime, if you would permit me--?"

Expecting some sort of facial tissue, she nodded.

He walked over to her end of the table towards her, running his tongue down her cheeks and her lips, almost like a dog begging for affection. She gasped.

"Miroku!"

Yes, their corner was isolated, but it wasn't Inuyasha a separate room. And those who had been searching for the couple to congratulate them and pinch their cheeks even more had eventually located them Inuyasha this—how you say—awkward position. He didn't release her though, but murmured, "What's the matter," into her ear, before looking up and seeing himself.

He swore quickly under his breath.

"Should we outrun them, or live with it?"

"As adults, we should probably endure the embarrassment of being caught tangled Inuyasha each other, however, this situation calls for a compromise. Let's run."

She grabbed her purse and tugged on his arm, pushing him into the nearest room and following him. As soon as she went inside, she froze.

It was moist and warm and the air was extremely heavy. She remembered dirt. Lots of it. Being piled onto her head, she remembered—death…

"Miroku… I change my mind… Let's go face them…"

He looked down at her and nodded. "Are you claustrophobic?"

"No… I just don't like moist, musty places… I have nightmares of being buried alive sometimes."

"You do?"

"Yea."

He held her close, then said softly. "Don't worry, Sango, we'll leave."

There was a cheer from outside, and someone said, "Well, at least he's considerate…"

She opened the door to meet the said extended family. Flushing, she watched as Miroku suffered under Koharu's sister, Mani, who was currently pulling his cheeks out. A couple teenage girls snuck up behind him and stole his hairtie, and his shoulder length hair fell down.

"Ah, yes, though I strongly suggest you cover up your PDA here, I believe he will be quite the 'tiger' Inuyasha your more personal times…"

They both flushed red.

"Oh, we forgive you. When Matsuku and I were engaged, we did horrid things Inuyasha front of other people…"

'Oh no,' Sango thought, trying to see ways out of the crowd. 'Not the 'on the beach' story **again.**'

Grasping Miroku's hand, she said loudly, "We have to go, Auntie, but we'll be back. We haven't finished… um… "

"Testing the cake!"

"Yes! We need to pick our flavor!"

And at that, they fled at full speed towards the door, considering the fact that the main part of the rehearsal was over, so they could leave. However, the 'Okaan-san' spoiled everything by yelling back at them,

"But Sango! You already said you wanted chocolate!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

They climbed into the car, keeling over to catch their breaths.

"Sango," he managed to choke out, quickly closing the door.

"Yes?"

"Your family has made sure that we never are divorced. I have been convinced that I do not ever want to go through this 'wedding' thing again."

She giggled, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "Well, I'll have to thank them, then, won't I?"

"Ah, not really…" he whispered, taking her face Inuyasha his hands to bring her closer, "I would never give up my dear hime for anything… not money… not fame… not…."

"A whole hoard of girls?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Um…"

Her glare suddenly became deadly, and she crossed her arms, slouching back Inuyasha her seat.

"You know I was joking, right?"

Sango turned to let him see her expression. Apparently, by the death-glare she was giving him, she did not know.

"Sango…"

"All right, all right…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Day Ninety-Four

Miroku opened his eyes, the sweat collected on his brow. Shifting slightly, he found himself ramming into a prescence next to him. Smiling, remembering the events of the previous night, he held her close, and lay there, just listening to her slow, steady breaths.

After a while, he checked the clock. It was still a school night, therefore, they still had to wake up early. The time, five o'clock, seemed adequate. Shaking her slightly, he found himself pleased that she was still bare. She didn't stir.

A mischievous smile crossed his face, and he slowly began to kiss down her neck, letting his ears feast themselves on the delighted, groggy moans escaping her throat, the hum making his inner ear tickle.

And she suddenly jolted awake.

"Mi—Miroku!"

"Gomen ne, Sango-chan. It was the only way to get you to get up, hime…"_  
_

"The only way! Are you kidding—oh my goodness, it's five-thirty already…!"

She jolted out of bed, the sheet slipping off and revealing her to the world—okay, slight exaggeration—to Miroku. Turning as red as a rose, she grabbed the sheets to cover herself up, and as she did so, pulled them almost clearly off of the bed, revealing a large red spot, and a half-nekkid fiancé.

"OMG!" She turned away, breathing heavily. She didn't remember anything, not a thing…

"Food coloring. It was Inuyasha your skirt pocket from the Home Economics class. You got hot while you were asleep, so you took everything else off. Decent explanation?"

(Haha! I bet you thought they had done something, didn't you?)

She flushed. "Yea."  
Propping himself up on his elbows, he turned to her, watching as she shyly slid out from the bed, cowering. She tried to avoid his gaze, but he was watching her every step from his position on the mattress, watching as she ran over to the bathroom, still red as anything.

She shut the door behind her, blushing and panting, then searching for her clothes. He was right; she had shattered the bottle of red food coloring she had bought to bring to Family Consumer Sciences, and it had splattered all over her formerly white capris. She sighed, knowing that it was unlikely to ever be the same again.

"I'll dye it later," whispered, grabbing Miroku's towel to put around herself.

She could still remember the hungry eyes that had followed her as she had made her way around the room to the bathroom. Sighing, she opened the door to find him Inuyasha his clothes, changing the sheets.

"Don't you shower?" she gasped, Inuyasha disbelief.

"The night before," he answered, shrugging. She breathed. That wasn't _so _bad.

"Well, thanks for letting me use your—bed last night."

"Oh, trust me…the pleasure is **always **mine."

"I think Koharu was right, you hentai never change. Anything gives you bad thoughts."

He walked up to her, loosening her hold on her towel so that she could put her hands on her neck. "When we are around you, my dear Sango, it is impossible for us to change… only you can give me _bad thoughts now…_"

Their lips connected, and she groaned as he gently pushed his tongue inside her mouth, battling with her own. His hands began to wander around on her back, loosening the towel: it fell. Grunting for him to release her so she could put it back up, he did not heed, but instead, pressed against her, the kiss becoming even stronger… he let go to allow her a breath, then took Inuyasha her ethereal beauty before diving Inuyasha again. She turned her head, and his kiss landed on her cheek. (ooh… rejection… sorry, I really know how to spoil a moment, don't I? On wit da fic!)

"Sango?"

She picked up her towel, her face red. "I have to—go get ready."

He watched as she grabbed her clothes and dashed out of the door, not turning back.

Slumping against the wall, he put his hand on his head.

"Messed up again, didn't I?"  
Shaking himself, he rushed to the bathroom, splashing the water on his face repeatedly. He hated the terrified look on her face—as though she were scared of him. That had hurt… it had slashed his heart into two, watching her leave like that…

(Back to Sango)  
Her heart thumped inside of her chest. He had been so close—she groaned. What was she talking about? She had made a fool of herself, spoiled such a perfect moment- all for the sake of schoolwork. Knocking her head against the door, she pushed it open, deciding there was no turning back. She'd have to compromise along the way, find a way to apologize…

Kagome was already ready, and was currently flipping through different channels on the TV, gasping when she saw her friend enter. Sango turned to her, one eyebrow up. What good shows came on at five thirty AM?

"Sango! Come check this out!"

Sango turned, not interested. Not even this cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl could bring her up this time.

"What?"

"Come, see, wait… aha! It's back!"

A reporter Inuyasha a casual blouse and skirt appeared on the screen, the name of the program shining Inuyasha pink lights with one large, red rose behind it. It read, _'Toudai's Charms…'_

"Today's TV special is featured on Tokyo University, casually known as Toudai. The students here are not only gifted Inuyasha many ways, but hard-working, so what is up with this silly legend? Is it true that people 'pair up' here? When does anyone have time for that?

"Some students say, at 9:00, on the staircase. Editor of the school newsletter Ayame Totugami filled us Inuyasha with this tape, one that proves that Toudai's charms are true."

Kagome stared up at Sango, grinning, expecting some sort of look of surprise on her friend's face. When Sango remained with her usual blank, empty expression, she sighed, turning her gaze back again to the blaring screen.

"Its just some silly thing the Editor made up to make some extra money. Nothing special."

She started walking towards the bathroom, when Kagome screamed,

"No way! Sit back down! If you stopped being all moody, maybe you'd see how important it truly is!"

Sango grunted, grabbing a change of clothing and pulling some underwear on. Fine, she'd agree that one time.

A blurry recording started off with a smiling redhead.

"Aha! I knew I recognized her from somewhere! Her grandfather's famous, he owns all these businesses Inuyasha the Eastern lands! That's Ayame!"

"_Hello, and my name is Totugami-san, but I'd like for you to just call me Ayame. This is a tour of Tokyo University for all you freshies, so prepare for your mind to be blown! No more lousy, nasty lunches, and lousy, nasty roomies, so you can pretty much get used to living a luxurious life around here. From the 8 foot tall glass doors… Oh, look, someone's coming through…"  
_

Sango gasped as the camera turned to Miroku, a bouquet of pale blue and white flowers Inuyasha his hand.

"_Ooh… I don't know him! (He's hot…) What's with the flowers? Okay, change of plan, guys. Let's get this chum instead."_

He ran up the steps, then suddenly froze, and called out her name… or her nick name, at least…

She had turned to him, then run into his arms. They had shared their very first embrace…

And then he had gotten down on one knee… Ayame's excited chatter was blocking all their conversation, but Sango didn't care…

Tears stung her eyes as he lifted her up and carried her out of the University… and she had asked Kagome to put it off?

She turned to the girl, who had a very triumphant look on her face, almost like a four-year-old who painted an unattractive picture and was showing it, smiling, to her mommy. That look, one that only Kagome could make, made the tears come freely.   
Giving Kagome an enormous bear hug, she said, "You know, you're now officially my best friend," before rushing out to take a shower.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Classes went by quickly, and Sango searched around for a sign of Miroku. Finding none, she sighed as she and Kagome sat down at WacDonald's for dinner.

"I think he's angry with me… Kagome, I have no idea what to do…"

"Why would he be angry?"

She told her the story, lowering her volume. Kagome put a hand to her lips, thinking.

"He's not angry," she finally concluded, standing up.

"What do you mean? I left him hanging!"

Kagome picked up her tray, rolling her eyes. Gosh, Sango could be so ignorant sometimes…

"He's not angry. He's probably moping around, thinking he did something wrong, when Inuyasha actual fact it was both of you. Next time, remember that you should take food coloring straight to the Home Ec class, and that if you splatter yourself, you come to our dorm instead of staying at his. He's already thinking, since you're getting married, about kids, and the process, if you know what I mean. He can't really resist it if his hormones are raging, and you're lying there, fresh for the taking, right next to him.

"You gotta understand, Sango. If he was mad, he'd say it to your face. Miroku's that kind of guy: he'll tell you when he's upset. So I suggest you try harder to find him and quit hitting yourself with all the blame."

Wow. At first sight, Kaggers was the ditziest girl a person could ever meet, but within seconds, she had transformed into something almost like a mother.

"Wow. At first sight, you're the ditziest girl I could ever meet. But all of a sudden, you sound like my mother when she's inebriated."

Kagome pouted, but the blush forming on her cheeks clearly showed that she was pleased. Lowering her tray, so that it dangled precariously Inuyasha the palm of one of her hands, she lifted a foot from the floor.

"Ah, shucks… I'm not that great…"

And she proved it by dropping the tray and landing hard on the floor on her rump. Standing up, she rubbed it, before smiling cheerfully and saying,

"C'mon, Sango, chuck the rest. We have a job to do!"  
At those words, she snatched Sango's tray from right under her and tossed it all Inuyasha the garbage, then grabbed her friend's hand. At the door, she lifted a finger to the air and yelled out loud, "Doo doo doo doo! Super Kags, to the rescue!" earning herself some pretty awkward looks. Sango keeled over, trying hard to withhold the laughter as the manager came around to see who was disturbing the peace.

"Run!" Kagome whispered to Sango, and, linking their arms into each others, they sprinted out the door, just as a song started to play inside.

_Listen to Your Heart…_

Laughing and red from running so quickly, they keeled over to stop each other from falling over. Kagome nearly choked, her giggles ringing Inuyasha the ears of the customers inside, that was how loud it was.

Still giggling, Sango finally decided to open her eyes… and found her breath caught Inuyasha her chest, her face drained of all color.

He was there. Why was he there? She wasn't ready… no… no…

_When he's calling for you…_

"Sango," he whispered, slowly approaching her. Her wide eyes widened even more, and her arm hung loosely Inuyasha Kagome's.

"No," she whispered, not knowing that it had escaped her lips. He looked back at her, his purple eyes sad.

"No?" he asked.

_Listen to your Heart…_

"I mean… yes… I mean… I don't know what I mean… no, yes, oh gosh, 'Roku!"

She turned, wanting to run away. She couldn't have an 'adult conversation' right then. She felt like such a child. Maybe she just wasn't ready. Maybe they could call off the whole 'marriage' deal, and go back the way they were. Neither lovers nor friends. But she couldn't.

She knew why. Because like this; she was _content. _And she knew that perfectly well. Her brain was telling her to run forward, to hug him and say that she was sorry for leaving him like that, but her body did not oblige.

"Tell me what you mean, Sango. If you don't know yet, I want you to figure that out for yourself."

_There's nothing else you can do…_

Kagome smiled encouragingly. "Yea, tell us whatcha mean, Sango!"

She shot her a death-glare. "I told you…"

"You don't know. That's all you told me. I want to know if you're angry."

"We want to know if you're angry, Sango!"  
_  
I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_  
"Scram, Kagome! Go away!"

"Sango…"

"Sango."

"Sango!"

She finally fell forward, landing on her knees. This was too much for her to bear at one time. "I'm not angry!" she screamed, "I'm not angry, but I feel like I've just lost ten years and become an 'adult' conversation-phobe. I don't want to grow up, I don't want this commitment, I don't want se yet!"

_But Listen your Heart_

Kagome sweatdropped at Sango's ejaculation, before whispering, "Okay, I'm leaving now…"

"Sango," Miroku whispered, walking up to her, "are you going to run from me?"  
_Before, you tell him good-by._

She stared up at his hurt expression, tears filling her eyes, her lips moving to let out her barely audible answer, "no…"

"Are you scared of me?"

"No."

"Do you trust me?"

"… yes…"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

She was crying now. From a bystander's point of view, her tears were pointless; she was a sissy. But truth be told, she had never been Inuyasha much of a boy-girl relationship before. Her first was her last. He nearly cried too, out of relief mostly that she wasn't scared of him, nor was she angry, but instead scared of the big step they were taking. What could he expect? It was nerve-racking, the thought of spending his entire life with one person.

But it was worth it.

"Will you let me kiss you now?"

She smiled softly, wiping her tears away. "…Yes…"

So he did, nuzzling her cheek softly, and she eased her arms around his neck, encouraging him to keep up his ministrations.

"I've missed you, Houshi-kun."

"Yes, Ginzuishou-Hime-Houshi-chan. I've missed you too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day 156 (The Big Day!)

Kagome danced from foot to foot around Sango, who was turned, not facing the mirror, whilst what seemed like hundreds of women worked on her face, caking it with makeup. Some were now crimping her hair, curling it into bouncy springs, testing what it would look like up and down, before taking out a pair of scissors and cutting three inches clean from it. Kagome cringed, her pale blue dress twinkling, putting a hand to her lips and pulling on the matching glove. That was torture, to cut off that much of a woman's hair.

"Ayaa! What have you done to my beautiful hair! Put it back, put it back, put it ba-ack!"

She was obviously freaking out. But who wouldn't? She had just gotten a good length of her long, soft hair chopped off, the hair that she had not cut once Inuyasha her life, except to trim the edges.

At that, Sango sat up, adjusting her robe before stomping to the bathroom to the bathroom and washing off every inch of makeup from her face, and pulling out her trusting clear lip gloss and red-violet eyeliner, applying it before stomping defiantly back to her seat, smirking at the women, who were now jumping about, fretting.

"It took us an hour to apply that cover-up, Ginzuishou-san!"

"It took me twenty years to grow that hair, Yura! Not everyone wants to have short hair like you!"

The lady didn't talk much after that, just guiltily put away the accused scissors before she could get another comeback from the sour student. She picked up an eyeliner set, but Sango said,  
"Just do my hair. Fix it. Don't mess with my face." She pouted as they continued their crimping and twirling, trying to make the hair appear as though it had returned to its original state.

They did relatively well, her hair was finally put up Inuyasha a twisting ponytail, before Koharu came rushing Inuyasha, hauling the wedding dress with her.

"Aya! Sango, darling! Are you all right? Did they overdo it?"

With a single glance, she knew that they had. "No one will see the difference. Now stand up, child, we need to get you your dress!"

She stood, sighing, bringing her hands behind her to stop the women from freezing her hair into a stiff statue with hair spray.

"By the way, Kagome, you look great."

Kagome blushed. She had helped with picking out the colors, the theme was pale-blue because of her. The color suited her well, with the shining silk loosely hanging from her, delicately matching her eyes.

"Thank you, Sango. But I promise, you will look better than me by the end of today. I guarantee it."

Sango smiled softly. "Don't lie to me Kaggers. You've always been prettier…"

Kagome pouted. "I'm prettier only because I'm not as active as you are… I'm thin and lanky, not formed and hard with muscles. That is what it means, to be 'pretty,' girlish and dainty. You, Sango, are neither."

Sango flamed red. What was she inferring—

"Sango, you aren't pretty at all. You're gorgeous. And everyone but you seems to see that. Now get up and get into your dress." Seeing that Sango wasn't moving, instead, staring back at her incredulously, she shoved her hard, yelling, "C'mon!"

Placing her hand on her head, and with a surprised expression on her face, she waddled back to the seat, and sat down, her eyes still wide, and her hand still on the back of her head, until an annoyed voice yelled impatiently at her, "Do you want me to curl your hand too?"

The hours had passed with everyone fretting over her, with Koharu examining every last inch of her long, flowing, tinted blue dress, and Kagome happily adjusting the silver tiara on her head. Finally, as the last pin was pulled out of the dress, Kagome's voice choked, tears twinkling Inuyasha her eyes.

"Sango," she whispered, "you look gorgeous… gosh… I'm going to cry…"  
She leaned over to sob on her best friend's shoulder, but Koharu caught her leaning and pulled an arm to her stomach to stop her.

"You'll leave watermarks on her dress, Kagome-san. Please, if you don't mind…"

Kagome instead pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes with it, before smiling and opening her arms to say breathlessly, "Sango, I wish you a long, happy life, and I'm really going to miss my time as your dorm roomie… I love you Sango-chan! Be good!"

Sango smiled, tears gathering at the base of her eyes as well, as she lunged away from the squealing women who were preoccupied with arguing about which color best complimented her eyes, and pulled her friend into a hug.

"I will be good, Kaggers-chan… I will…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pews were filled with people, from front to back. Sango sweatdropped. Who knew Koharu had so many friends? Of course, some of them were Miroku's, like Koga, and others Sango's 'talk to' friends, like Ayame, but that was about it. Half of the people Sango had never even seen before. A few had stopped her Inuyasha the middle of the hall on her way to the aisle and proposed to her, knowing full well that she was the bride. Of course, they received a hard conk on the head, even if Sango secretly had to admit that they were cute…

Her adopted father brought out his arm for Sango to take. She smiled, and he smiled back, and whispered, "I never thought I'd hand my daughter off to someone some day. I always thought that if I tried, you would have me dead Inuyasha two seconds flat…"

She laughed softly, knowing full well that she probably would. But now, what could she say? She didn't mind.

She loved the bouquet of daisies and hydrangeas, to remind the two of that wonderful night…

She sighed, smiling at the figure directly Inuyasha front of her, her heart burning. Those couple hours without his purple-blue eyes were unbearable, she realized, and the first thing she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and show everyone Inuyasha the temple how much Inuyasha love they were.

But she didn't. Instead, she remained composed, and walked daintily down the aisle, finally reaching him. He grinned down at her, but it quickly disappeared as he took her hand, and kissed it. She blushed. That wasn't part of the average wedding plan…

They said their vows, still holding hands long after the wedding bands were on their fingers, and waited patiently for the last words, not bothering to break the contact between their eyes…

"You may now kiss the bride."

As though on cue, Miroku lowered himself down onto her, letting their lips touch softly, theirs hands together…

When they finally broke apart, all Inuyasha the temple were clapping, the applause ten times as great as the first time, and the tears ten times more plentiful. Gently pushing him away, Sango turned, winked at Kagome, and tossed the bouquet up Inuyasha the air.

Ayame stood, staring up as the bouquet landed, almost as though destiny had planned it, Inuyasha her arms. She shrugged, a frown forming on her lips as shook her head. "There's no way I'm going to get married next, I ought to give this thing away…"

_Yea, Koga is just too forgetful and playful, and I don't think I'll be finding Mr. Right anytime soon…_

Koga grinned wolfishly at her, patiently waiting until he could wipe the look off her face. He yanked it from her, and tossed it somewhere, where a bunch of squealing girls began to bicker over it.

"Yea… we don't need this thing. It smells horrible."

Ayame pursed her lips together, trying to hold back the words that she was yearning to spit out at him. If it wasn't for the wedding, she was sure she would've broken up with him messily. However, it was best to let him off easily during such a happy occasion, after all, he didn't really like her…? But instead…

"Koga, I don't think this a great idea. You… and me…"

He stared at her from the corner of his eye, and pulled out a small velvet box, "I guess you won't be wanting this then…"

Ayame gasped. He didn't…

"You didn't…"

"I did."  
He opened up the box and dropped on one knee, and, Inuyasha his usual casual voice, said, "Ayame, I promise to be good, and not to roam or anything… I really do love you, and I'm seriously sorry if you didn't see it that way, do ya wanna be the next one up there?"

"Koga… you idiot! Yes… yes… you stupid baka… I hate you! I love you! Gosh…"

She threw her arms around his neck, and thus, the wedding scene ends.

(Hee hee, you weren't expecting me to end that part like that, were you?)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day 197

Sango smiled as she leaned against Miroku's sturdy shoulder, the sun setting peacefully Inuyasha front of them.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered, rubbing her hand against his, gently letting her fingers circle the ring.

"I know you are, hime."

She chuckled softly, gently fitting her head underneath his chin, and sighed. They were quiet, all was perfect, and everything peaceful. He moved his hands slowly to her belly, knowing that someday, hopefully soon, she would be bearing him the best gifts Inuyasha the world.

Sango froze, staring up at the dreamy look Inuyasha his eyes that he was getting so often those days. She sighed as he began to rub his hands up and down on it, as though expecting it to expand any second.

"Are you thinking about--- "  
she asked, placing her hands on top of his on her stomach.

"Yea…"

She smiled. "When we graduate, 'Roku, and after I've joined a practice… then we can let all the rest come to pass. You just wait. Just wait."

He didn't answer, but instead, pulled away from her. She looked up at him, surprised. Was it something she said-- ? But no, he had smiled, then whispered, "Give me a couple minutes."

She bit her lip, watching him leave. A couple minutes could seem like several hours, all of which she would spend willfully, even if it meant just standing watch and waiting, perpetually waiting.

Of course, Miroku returned, but with her guitar case, all smiles.

"Sango," he said, "Will you sing to me?"

A slight grin formed on her face as she nodded. "My pleasure, 'Roku-kun."

Sango slowly pulled the guitar from its case, pulling the strap over her shoulder and taking a deep breath, slipping the pick between her fingers and strumming the instrument. He placed his arms around her shoulder from behind the bench they were sitting on, and smiled as she began to sing, Inuyasha her soft, almost inaudible voice:

"_I'm sure that the heart I left behind_

_still lies hidden Inuyasha the heart of the deep, deep forest._

_Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_people vanish into the infinite darkness._

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

_As we live on,_

_we lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded Inuyasha falsehoods and lies,_

_we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out _

_The days pass by and change,_

_without us even realizing how blue the sky really is. _

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,_

_and our rusted hearts begin to beat again! _

_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again _

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (Inuyasha you?), now I begin my journey with you,_

_Inuyasha search of the light."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This is it! That's the end of Mini-Skirt Girl! I'll probably be posting an epilogue, but don't expect it to be soon, this takes forever to write. As much as I'd like to continue it myself, it was tiring enough typing 60 pages Inuyasha size 9 Verdana (Luckily double spaced), so I think I'm ending here. Thank you to all my reviewers, (since they are mostly the same content, I won't do much answering.) Oh, thanx to werejo, for reviewing my other story too. Actually, I don't like it as much as this one, but oh well. I can't really update often at all, so if any of you are reading my other fics, don't expect them to be updated any more often than every month. (Seriously, my schedule is that hectic!)

I'm running for the Student Council Treasurer! The only thing is, the second most popular girl Inuyasha the school is running against me. So I'm using a tool- food. My best bud calls it bribery, but I call it bringing Inuyasha crowds with a bunch of refreshments and stuff.

Also, something really embarrassing happened to me at lunch today… I will never forget it. My best friend Holly (dudes, I'm so not going to reveal her identity over the net, of course this isn't her real name) and my sort-of-guy-friend-but-extremely-annoying-friend Pete were talking, and he was going to tell her a secret. We were sitting at the lunch bench, and I was Inuyasha between them. He just sort of leaned over to tell her stuff, and I'd lean back to hear it. (I was just doing it to bug 'em, I didn't really _care _what the secret was about…) I leaned back so far that I fell out of the bench, right on my back, on the floor! Everyone started laughing, including me, so that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that my best bud Holly (who by the way, is the most ornery, childish, sarcastic, arrogant, yet strangely fun person you will ever meet) was trying very hard to push me off again (she found the first instance very amusing, and wanted to see my magical klutz act again). And she almost succeeded, but guess who would catch me…! (for all you slow people out there, Pete did. I don't have any 'thing' for him even now, though)

And to add that on, Holly rubbed Inuyasha the fact that he had caught me all for the rest of the day! I swear if I were white, I'd be blushing so deep, that you could see the red around me Inuyasha the air too! Luckily, I'm dark-skinned, so I can hide my little embarrassing moments underneath a mask of pigments… oh, thank you, dear pigments…

Okay, everyone. I suppose this is good-bye. But I'll probably be posting another one-shot sometime, so don't worry, I haven't disappeared. Thank you for the immense amount of reviews. They make me feel so special…

Ja 'ne,

Tetsuna

_P.S. _Mini-Skirt Girl lyrics are MINE. I wrote them. You steal them, I kill you. Well, I don't, but if I read any story w/ my lyrics Inuyasha them, I will have some pretty 'nice' things to say Inuyasha a review to that person… that won't be any flame, it'll be a FIRE! I don't own Listen To Your Heart, (but I do LOVE that song) nor do I own The English words of Fukai Mori. I cry everytime I read the translated versions of any of the series' songs, they're so beautiful, so poetic. Even 'I Am' and 'Owari Nai Yume' have heart wrenching lyrics, and Every Heart makes me cry even though I don't know the words… its so pretty…

Okay. This is my official good-bye. Review, por favor. I really want to get at least 50 reviews. I'll give an imaginary cookie to my 50th reviewer, and I'll let them decide on what the epilogue will be about (only if you have a story, and I will review my questions to you.) Even if you aren't the 50th, please review anyway, because every last review makes me feel so good about myself, and makes up for my sore fingers as I am typing this as accurately as I can.

What more can a teenage girl ask for?

C'mon!

PLEASE!

You're not leaving without reviewing, are you?

NOOOOOOOOOO!

I'm sorry, I feel very dramatic today. And jumpy. Now, I have two ideas for a new Mir/San fic, both developed quite well already:

_You Held Me Inuyasha My Dreams: _Sango is a princess who got tired of the strict life of royalty. When she was young, she had befriended a prince of a kingdom far off, but they were tragically separated when his parents were killed. Finding nothing else to keep her Inuyasha the place she abhorred so much, she ran away. Inuyasha feudal Japan, one who is hiding her identity, especially if she is a sixteen year old girl, has a hard time obtaining a job. So she became what she had always detested—a common whore. Trying hard to act ornery Inuyasha order to guard her maiden treasure, she meets her childhood love again, and things get messy. Probably will be rated M, but there won't really be any lemons, and if there are, they won't be elaborate.

_My Silent Arrow: _Same idea as the book, "The Girl Who Invented Romance." Sango, Kagura, and Yuri have known each other since they were children. Yuri ended up being a shallow, head- strong, boy-loving woman, whilst the others wandered Inuyasha the harbor of loneliness. Kagura has her eye set on the most handsome (but also most murderous) boy of the class, Sesshoumaru, but he doesn't really seem to notice her. Miroku, the boy sitting next to Sango Inuyasha sociology class, is a real hentai who has girls literally worshipping him. They don't exactly get along.

So why does she seem to care so much about this 'love' thing? She invents a game for Kagura and herself, a game that ends up allowing her love life to blossom. Most likely rated T.

So there you have it! Pick one! I'll tell you now, that I already have _I Held You Inuyasha My Dreams _partially written. Both will be two or three-shots, and with school and all, I won't update too often.

Thanx!


	4. AUGH! Thanx 4 pointing that out, Gomen

I am so sorry about that! You know, I'm actually not supposed to have anything to do with Inuyasha anymore (My parents think that the demon thing is so non-christian like, but they've never actually sat down to watch it) so when I typed it up, I changed all the "Inuyasha s" to Inu. But my brother fed it up when I got up, and turned it into In. So, if you see a whole bunch of "Inuyashas," they really mean "in." I'm sorry, I was in quite a hurry, so I didn't go back and check. 3. I'm SO SORRY…

Don't stop reviewing! I'll fix it in about a week and repost it, okay! I might delete that chapter, actually, but don't get on to me about it, it was all the fugly little bug I call my brother's fault.

Thanx for ur time,

Tetsuna.


End file.
